


Miss Kingston?

by Doctorsmelody



Category: British Actor RPF, Doctor Who RPF, Mattex - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:44:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7814689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctorsmelody/pseuds/Doctorsmelody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt's young son Oscar is being bullied at school, so goes to see his teacher Miss Kingston to sort things out. Can Miss Kingston help with the bullying, and can Matt give Miss Kingston everything she's ever wanted?</p>
<p>TRIGGER WARNINGS WILL APPLY FOR LATER CHAPTERS!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. MIss Kingston?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Long time no posting, things have been beyond a joke in my life recently and I haven't had the motivation to write, but I've finally finished this. There will be some graphic descriptions later on, but I'll warn you at the start of those chapters. Enjoy, and as usual... let me know what you think!

Every day now, for the last week, six year old Oscar Smith had come home from school in tears, but was refusing to say why. His father had just about had enough now, especially now that when he picked Oscar up in the playground that Thursday afternoon, the poor little boy had grazes all over his knees, but wouldn’t say how he got them. Matt took his son’s hand and got him to lead the way to his classroom. Oscar was clearly unhappy at school, crying on the way home, and having tantrums in the mornings because he didn’t want to go. Maybe speaking to his teacher would enlighten Matt as to what was going on. Matt picked his crying son up, letting him cling around his neck as he knocked softly on the door. He heard someone vaguely welcome them in, but couldn’t see anybody inside. Suddenly, a head popped up from behind a bookcase. Matt didn’t know what he was expecting his son’s beloved teacher to look like, but he hadn’t been expecting this. Her golden ringlets did resemble a lions mane, just like Oscar had said, he thought, but god was it a good look on her.  
“Miss Kingston? I’m Matt, Oscar’s dad. Do you have a minute?” He asked, holding out a hand for her to shake.  
“Yes, of course, I was only tidying up the book corner.” She replied, shaking his hand. It was then that she noticed Oscar clinging to his father in tears. “Hey Oscar, what’s wrong?” She asked, placing a loving hand on the boys shoulder. She hated seeing any of her pupils cry, but especially one as special as Oscar. No teacher would admit it in front of a parent, but they all had their favourites, and sweet, kind, clever Oscar was definitely Miss Kingston’s.  
“That’s the problem. I don’t know why he’s crying, he won’t tell me, but he has cried every night when he comes home for the last week, and is throwing a tantrum every morning because he doesn’t want to come in. I thought maybe, you might know why, or have noticed if he’s acting any differently.”  
Miss Kingston thought for a moment over the last week. Now she thought about it, Oscar had been a bit quieter, but he was so quiet anyway, it would be hard to tell the difference.  
“He’s been a bit quieter, maybe not quite so enthusiastic about going out to play, but nothing too different. Do you think there’s a problem?”  
“There must be. He used to love school, and now it’s taking half an hour to get him in the car in the morning. Plus, he’s got these cuts on his knees, but won’t say how he got them.”  
“Well, I wasn’t on duty today, but I was told he fell over on the playground. You know what little kids are like, always falling over.”  
“Has anything changed here in the last couple of weeks?” Matt was determined to get to the bottom of this.  
“No. It’s just been the same as always.” She said, slowing down towards the end of her sentence as she thought. “But, there was a new boy start early last week. Jordan. He’s quite… well, let’s just say he’s a character.” Both of them noticed Oscar flinch as Jordan’s name was mentioned.  
“Oscar, is Jordan being nasty to you?” Alex asked calmly. “You can tell me you know sweetie. You won’t get into trouble for it.”  
“Please Ozzie. If he’s picking on you, then you need to tell me or Miss Kingston, and we will make him stop.” Alex nodded her head, agreeing with Matt. Oscar wriggled in his dads arms, mumbling his response.  
“He called me horrible names, and he said he would hurt me, and then he pushed me over today at lunchtime and said that if I told anyone then he would punch me.”  
“Oh Oscar, why didn’t you tell me earlier?” Matt started, tearing up slightly at the thought of his son being bullied, holding him closer. Alex watched them both as she leant across her desk to grab a notebook, making note of what Oscar said.  
“Oscar, could you do me a favour? Could you go over there and finish tidying up the book corner for me? If you do a REALLY good job, I might be able to find a sticker for you.”  
Oscar scrambled down and ran across to the other side of the room. “I’m starting to think that a six year old would jump off a cliff if you said they could have a sticker afterwards. Seriously, they’ll do anything for one!” She joked half heartedly, digging around in her drawer for the stickers.  
“I’ll have to remember that for when he’s at home and won’t help me tidy his bedroom.”  
“Have a seat Mr Smith.” She told him, offering him her chair whilst she sat on the edge of her desk.  
“Oh, call me Matt, please.” Matt said, looking across at his son. “He loves your class, you know? Well, loved it. He was always coming home with stories of what you got up to that day. He just loves you, I think.”  
“That’s sweet. I love him too, probably shouldn’t say that, but it’s so refreshing to have a child that actually cares for once, and he is so kind, and polite, the polar opposite of most of the kids in this class, but you know that unless I see Jordan doing anything specifically to Oscar, then I’m a bit limited on what I can do. I’ll have a chat with them all tomorrow morning, about how we have to be nice to each other, but until I see it, I’m stuck.” Alex admitted. “They sit next to each other as well, I thought Oscar would be a good person to help him settle in, but I’ll move Jordan next to my desk tomorrow. The only other thing I can think of is swapping my playground duty. I wasn’t supposed to do it again this week, but I’m sure I can swap with someone tomorrow and be out there for lunchtime. Keep Oscar in my sight.”  
“Thank you Miss Kingston. I’m sure we can try and stop this together.” Matt said, looking at her. She was beautiful, he could barely take his eyes off her now he was sat so close, her long, floating hippy skirt suiting her somehow, her magnificent chest jutting out as she leant back.  
“You can call me Alex. You doing ok over there Oscar?” She asked.  
“Yes Miss.”   
Alex promised him a sticker when he was finished for being a good boy. Matt tore his gaze away from the beautiful teacher, and looked around the classroom. There were more quotes from different books stuck around the place than he thought possible.  
“You like your quotes, don’t you? Have a favourite?” He asked.  
“I can’t go back to yesterday, because I was a different person then. It’s from Alice in Wonderland. That’s always been my favourite book, and favourite quote, but it took on a different meaning when I got divorced. Suddenly, it meant so much more to me, like it made sense. My divorce changed me. For the better, I think, ultimately. Not that it wasn’t the most painful thing I have ever been through.”  
“I kind of know what you mean. I was never married to Oscar’s mum, but she didn’t want to know him. Was going to have an abortion, until I convinced her that me and the baby would leave her alone and never bother her again. That break up was hard, but at least I had him to get me through.”  
“More than I had. I only had my dog. I found my, now ex, husband in bed with a woman 20 years older than me 2 years ago. I have never felt so worthless, used, ugly, I tried to end it all.” She said quietly. “God, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be telling you all this, you won’t want me teaching your child if I tell you that.” She told him quickly, worried she could lose her job if the school found out about her suicide attempt.  
“Don’t apologise Miss Kingston. You are not worthless, or ugly. Oscar certainly doesn’t think you are worthless, and I think you are beautiful.” Matt then made to backtrack and apologise. “I’m really sorry, that was inappropriate, but I hope you know that. I hope you have someone to tell you every day how special you are.” He whispered, his hand resting on her arm.  
Alex looked across the room at Oscar who was almost done tidying. “No, I don’t.” She said tearfully.  
“No, you don’t know that you are special and beautiful, or no you don’t have anyone?”  
“Both. Who would want an emotional mess like me?”  
“I would.” Matt admitted instantly, surprised by his own eagerness. If half of what Oscar had told him about Alex was true, then she was an amazing lady, and he talked about her so much, that Matt felt like he already knew her. Matt crooked a finger under her chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes. “I think you are beautiful Miss Kingston, and I would very much like to prove that to you.” He wet his lips, and his eyes dropped, ever so quickly to her lips as he leant in to kiss her. Their lips almost met when Oscar came running over.  
“I’ve finished!”  
Matt and Alex sprang apart. Neither able to look at the other. “Well done Oscar, you’ve done a really good job tidying up for me. Do you want to grab a sticker from my desk? Any one you want.” She told him as he ran to her desk.  
“Alex -”  
“Matt-” They both said at the same time.  
“You go first.” Matt said.  
“Look, we can’t do… that. I could get into real trouble for it.”  
“Alex, I like you. I liked you before I had even met you. Oscar talks about you so much I feel like you live with us. I’d like to see you again, outside of school I mean.”  
“We shouldn’t Matt.”  
“Why not? The school wouldn’t have to know, I won’t tell Ozzie, and I mean, there’s something here, isn’t there? At least let me buy you a coffee sometime.”  
Alex looked away for a moment, then went to help Oscar who had managed to drop the sheets of stickers all over the floor. She proudly presented him with a large round sticker with a penguin on, his favourite animal.  
“Dad! Look, Miss Kingston has a whole sheet of stickers with penguins on!” Oscar excitedly told his dad, showing him the sticker.  
“Wow, that’s so cool! You’ll have to keep being a good boy to get more of them won’t you?”  
“I might have brought those stickers especially for you Oscar. I was shopping last weekend and I saw them, I instantly thought of you.”  
“Thank you Miss!” Oscar said, running up to hug her legs. Alex patted him lightly on the back.  
“I think it’s about time you went home little man, but promise me you won’t worry about Jordan any more. If he says or does anything to you, come and tell me straight away, promise? And I’ll be on the playground at lunch tomorrow to keep an eye on you.”  
Oscar nodded his head, and grabbed his school bag, leading Matt to the door.  
“See you around Mr Smith.”  
“And you Miss Kingston.”


	2. Can't keep away from you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Alex spend a bit more time together, will Alex give in and admit that she wants Matt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still fluffy at the moment!!

As promised, Alex spent her Friday lunchtime on playground duty, having swapped with the year 4 teacher Miss Gillan. She kept Oscar or Jordan in her sight at all times. As soon as she saw Jordan approach Oscar, who was quietly sitting under a tree reading, she made her way over to them.  
“You told Miss Kingston, didn’t you? That’s why we all got told off this morning.” Jordan shouted at him. Alex saw Oscar flinch as Jordan snatched Oscar’s glasses off of him, throwing them to the ground, and cower as he raised a fist, ready to punch him. She made it to them just in time before Jordan threw his punch.  
“Jordan Watson! Go to the headmaster, now! Oscar, are you ok?” She asked him, bending down to pick his glasses up and put them back on him. The sweet little boy just looked up at her with tear filled eyes. “Go and sit in our classroom, I won’t be a minute. Jordan, come with me.”  
Alex took Jordan to the headteacher, Mr Moffat, and briefly explained what had happened, before getting the receptionist to call Matt, with a message to get him there as soon as possible and to bring him down to her class when he arrived, then made her way quickly back to Oscar. Walking back into her classroom, she saw Oscar crying softly in the book corner.  
“We’ve called your dad Oscar, he’s going to be here very soon.” She told him, making herself comfy on the bean bag next to him. She knew she shouldn’t do it, but she couldn’t just leave him there, shaken up and crying, so she wrapped an arm around his back and pulled him into a hug as he sobbed.  
Matt arrived less than 15 minutes later, walking into the classroom to find Alex reading a book to his son, who was curled into her side. He stood quietly by the door until Alex had finished, clearing his throat to let them know he was there. He had expected Oscar to run up to him, but he just tightened his grip around his teacher’s arm.  
“Come on Oscar, time for you to go home now Dad’s here.” She told him, trying to extract her arm.  
“Want to stay here.”  
“We’re going to go home, watch a DVD and raid my sweet cupboard, what do you think?” Matt tried.  
“I want to stay with Miss Kingston.” Oscar said, nuzzling further into her side.  
“Oscar, I really think you should go home with your dad this afternoon.”  
“Dad can stay with me here.”  
Alex looked up at Matt suddenly, feeling a little awkward.   
“Stay here for a minute while I have a chat with your dad.” Alex told him, gesturing for Matt to step outside.  
“I’m happy to stay and help this afternoon if you are.” Matt said as soon as they were out of earshot. “I just want to make sure he’s ok.” Alex knew that neither of them would give up.  
“I’ll have to run it past Mr Moffat, but I can’t see it being an issue if you stayed. I think he’s a bit shaken up by it. If I’d just been a second or two later...” Alex trailed off sadly, not wanting to think about what could have happened to Oscar.  
“You stopped it Alex, and for that, I thank you. You know, you both looked lovely sitting there reading to him then. Really sweet.”  
Alex laughed. “I’m a teacher, I have to be good at reading stories to kids.”  
“But you didn’t have to Alex. You have given up your lunch break, to sit with my son while he was upset, giving him a cuddle and reading his favourite book. You weren’t just being a teacher then, that was, almost maternal. You are possibly the closest thing he has to a mother figure, my parents live in Northampton and we don’t get to see them much, and my sister spends a lot of time in America. Oscar doesn’t have many female role models. I could see it then though, he has one in you, and you will be an amazing mother one day.” Alex looked away across the classroom, trying to stop herself from crying.  
“I, er… we tried, me and Ralph, my ex. For nearly a year until I found out about the affair. Probably for the best considering what happened, but I don’t think it will ever happen now. I’m not exactly getting any younger.”  
“You can’t be any older than me. I’m 28.”  
“I’ll be 32 in March darling, but think about it. Even if I met someone now, I’d want to be married and have known them for at least a couple of years before we started trying, I’ll be in my mid thirties by then, and it will only get harder.”  
“You’ll find a way Alex, and anyway, a gorgeous woman like you should be fending blokes like me off with a barge pole.” Matt joked, how could a woman like her not have a partner.  
“I should… go and check with Mr Moffat about this afternoon. I won’t be long.” Alex told him rather awkwardly, suddenly feeling very hot around him.  
She really liked him, and his son, but it couldn’t happen, she could get sacked, and Matt wasn’t making it easy for her. Hopefully the situation with Oscar and Jordan would resolve itself quickly, for her sake as much as Oscars, and she would only have to see Matt’s floppy mop of chestnut hair at parent’s evening, she could only think how good it would feel to fist her finger’s in that hair as his head dipped between her thighs. Alex mentally slapped herself, she couldn’t think like that. As much as she needed the help, and knew it would please Oscar, a whole afternoon with Matt could be torturous for her, especially if he kept up the flirting. A part of her hoped that Mr Moffat would say he couldn’t stay. Unfortunately for that part of her, Mr Moffat was happy for Matt to be in their classroom, so she headed back down to tell the boys, just as the rest of the class were filing back in, including Jordan, who Alex pointed out to Matt, with strict instructions to not go near him and to tell her immediately if he saw any problems.  
She wasn’t sure if he was doing it deliberately, but Matt seemed to spend the whole afternoon incredibly close to her, flirting every time the children were busy and shooting her a sexy little smirk whenever their eyes met. It was even worse when she got him to stand at the front of the class with her, helping her to hold up a large map of the world, getting the children to come up and, attempt, to point to different countries. With their bodies hidden by the poster, Matt stood closer than was necessary. She felt his hand on her back to steady her as she leant around, correcting the children’s answers. His thumb started rubbing up and down, around in teasing little circles that sent a flood of warmth straight to her core. Slowly, almost tentatively, his hand made it’s way lower, just brushing her bum, giving it a playful squeeze every time she glared at him. 3.15 couldn’t come quick enough, she thought, looking over to the clock, only another 40 minutes.   
Those 40 minutes seemed to drag on forever, especially as Matt grew bolder. He used any opportunity to touch her, patting her bum, a hand round her waist to steady her, helping her to stand up, and even once, leaning across her with his fingers somehow teasing her breast to her astoundment. She hissed at him as soon as all of the children had left, away from Oscar.  
“What the hell was all of that?”  
“I couldn’t help myself. Look, I’ve already told you Kingston, I really like you, and I would like to take you out sometime.” He told her, with his fingers tracing light patterns on her arm. “I honestly, think you are one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen, and being with you for the last couple of hours has been amazing. I’ve seen how genuine, warm, kind and funny you are, and just how incredible you are with kids, and it’s only made me want to get to know you better.”  
“Matt, I’ve told you, we can’t.” She tried pleading.  
“Please, no one would have to know, and I’ll take care of you. I’ll look after you, and treat you how you deserve to be treated, like a Queen.” Alex sighed and walked away from Matt towards the window, looking out over the fields below.  
“I could get into so much trouble if anyone found out, and what if things were going really well, and we told Oscar, then everything went belly up, he would have to see me everyday. He would have to see me outside of school anyway, it will be really awkward for him. On top of that, I’m a mess Matt. I tried to kill myself last year, look at the scars.” She said as tears streamed down her face, showing him her wrists, covered in faint scars. “I haven’t been with anyone since my divorce, I’m not ready to just jump into this head first.”  
Matt could tell her resolve was dropping. As she looked to the ground, pulling her sleeves back down over her wrists, she felt Matt’s hand stop her movements, then settle on her hips.  
“I’ve not been with anyone in a very long time either, Oscar has had to be my priority. He loves you already, so that’s no excuse, and I want to know you! If that means the version of you that you say is a mess, then that’s the version I want to know, scars and all. I’m not asking for forever, I’m just asking for coffee, and if that goes well, then, we will take things one day at a time.”  
Alex slumped against the window, and rested her head on his chest, taking a deep breath in, and letting it out slowly in defeat. “Ok. You can take me for coffee, then, one day at a time, no rushing anything.”  
She could practically feel Matt shaking with excitement, and when she looked up, he was grinning from ear to ear. They made plans to meet at a small coffee shop just outside of town the next morning while Oscar was at his football club. As they were leaving, Oscar said goodbye to her.  
“Thank you for looking after me at lunchtime today Miss Kingston.”  
“You’re very welcome Oscar, have a lovely weekend. Both of you!” She said with a flirty smile at Matt.  
“Oh, don’t worry, I will Miss Kingston, see you around.” He winked as he left. Alex went home a couple of hours later, still unable to wipe the smile from her face.  
It’s only coffee, she kept telling herself, there’s no need to dress up. It’s also your first date with Matt, your first date with anyone since university, you need to make an effort, she argued with herself. In the end, she settled on a pair of black skinny jeans, and a boho style, floaty, cream blouse which she teamed with matching ballet pumps. Her hair was kept down around her shoulders, but she wore a little more make up than she would normally wear at school. Matt was waiting for her outside the coffee shop, greeting her with a kiss on the cheek and leading her inside with a hand on the small of her back.  
“You look lovely Alex. I’m so happy you agreed to come out with me.”  
“Thanks Matt, you wore me down eventually.” After placing their order, they found themselves walking to the back of the café, hand in hand.  
Alex couldn’t remember the last time she had enjoyed herself so much. The two of them just clicked. Over the next couple of hours, they joked with each other, and spoke about everything and anything, finding they had a lot in common. They had a similar sense of humour, both liked the same films and had both originally wanted to be actors, with Alex giving up on her dream to be a teacher, and Matt to be a stay at home writer.  
Eventually, Matt had to leave to go and collect Oscar from football practice. He helped Alex out of her chair and they swapped phone numbers as they walked back to their cars.  
“This is mine.” Alex said as they got to her car. “Thank you for this morning Matt, I’ve had a lovely time.”  
“Me too Alex, I’ll give you a call later, yeah?” Matt leant in to kiss her cheek briefly.   
“Sounds perfect darling.” Alex opened her car door and was about to get in, as Matt stood watching over her. “You ok?”  
Matt blushed. “Yes, of course, I’m fine, just thinking that’s all.”  
“About?”  
“You.” He admitted sheepishly. “I know you don’t want to rush things, but I really like you Alex. I’ve liked you since Oscar’s first day in your class and he told me all about you, he was so enthusiastic when he was telling me about the story you read to them, and you had to do a silly dance for it, said you did the voices and everything. That boy is a little bit in love with you I think.”  
“He is a very special boy Matt, and you have done a phenomenal job raising him on your own. You should be very proud, I know I would be if he were my son.”  
“Well, maybe you can get to know him a bit outside of school soon.”  
“I think I’d like that, but I’d like to get to know you a bit more first. Make sure this is something real.” Alex told him, resting her hands on his chest.  
“There’s only one way to do that sweetheart.” Matt whispered, leaning in closer to her as he saw her wet her lips. With his hands on her waist and hers on his chest, Matt pressed his lips to hers. He was about to pull away when he felt her move her lips against his, opening her mouth under him. His tongue darted out slowly, moving his arms further round her, pulling her closer to him. They kissed on the side of the road, their tongues swirling around each others until Alex pulled back, resting her forehead against Matt’s.  
“You’ve got to pick Oscar up.”  
“Shit! Yes, I need to get going. I’ve had a really nice time Alex. I’ll call you.” With a last quick kiss on the lips, Matt was running off down the road to his car. Alex leant against her car, her knees feeling a little weak. That was the best first kiss she had ever had. As she sat in her car, her fingers traced the line of her lips, thinking about it, it might have been the best kiss she’s ever had, full stop.  
She stopped off at the supermarket on her way home, getting herself some pasta for dinner and a nice bottle of wine. Then, she settled down onto the sofa to do some marking and lesson plans. She had been working for an hour when her phone went off, the beeping alerting her to a new text message.  
Sorry I had to dash, but if I didn’t I would have stayed there kissing you all day. We must do it again sometime – Matt x  
She was about to reply when her phone went off again.  
The going out I mean, not the kiss, though thinking about it, that too! - Matt x  
She quickly typed in a reply.  
I had a really lovely time darling. I’m up for a repeat of either any time you like – Alex x  
Matt took longer to reply that time. After half an hour, Alex started worrying that she had said the wrong thing. Eventually, he replied.  
Oscar is going round a friends house tonight for a sleepover. Fancy watching a film? - Matt x  
Sounds lovely dear, I’m only doing some marking. Let me know where and when. - Alex x  
Text me your address, I’ll pick up at 6.30 - Matt x  
Matt did indeed pick her up at 6.30. They chatted comfortably in the car, until Alex realised they weren’t heading for the local cinema.  
“Where are we going Matt?”  
“Spoilers Alex.”  
“I thought we were going to the cinema.”  
“No, I said about watching a film, I never mentioned a cinema.” Alex looked back at him confused. “We’re nearly there, you’ll understand soon enough.”  
10 minutes later and they pulled up at a car park, Matt going round to the boot, pulling out a picnic basket, a blanket and a couple of camping chairs. Alex only looked more confused as she helped him carry the load, joining a long queue. They were at the local castle, mostly in ruins now. Matt showed the security guys their tickets and headed through the gate onto the field amongst the ruins. In front of them, stood a huge cinema screen, and hundreds of people in front of it, on camping chairs and blankets, enjoying their picnics.  
“Open air cinema!” Matt announced.  
“What are we watching?” Alex asked excitedly.  
“Dirty Dancing.”  
“Matt, that’s my favourite film!”  
“I know, Oscar told me. When I read about this tonight, I just had to take you. Come on, let’s find a spot.”  
It didn’t take long for the sky to darken, stars twinkling above them as they set out the picnic. Matt popped a bottle of champagne for them, pouring each a glass into a plastic flute.  
“I propose a toast. To us. I hope that we are happy together for a very long time.”  
“To us.” Alex agreed, clinking her flute against his.  
The picnic was a bit basic, it was the best Matt could come up with at such short notice, but it was still delicious. Sandwiches, salad and crisps with champagne should be classed as a delicacy he thought as he watched Alex from the corner of his eye, lip syncing with the words in the film. She hadn’t been joking when she said it was her favourite, she practically knew it word for word. He couldn’t help but notice the way her face lit up when ‘Time Of My Life’ came on at the end, so quickly pulled her to her feet to dance, like many other men had done with their partners.  
“Now I’ve had the time of my life, and I’ve never felt this way before, yes I swear, it’s the truth, and I owe it all to you.” Matt sang along quietly in her ear, holding her close to him as they swayed their hips in time to the music. Alex snaked her arms around Matt’s neck and placed a leg between his thighs, grinding her hips subtly into his as the beat picked up. With hands roaming all over each others bodies, they were soon doing a dirty dance of their own. Matt dipped Alex near the end of the song, kneading her backside and pressing his erection into her hip, grinding down gently. Alex’s soft moans of pleasure turned him on even more, his cock now painfully hard in his jeans. They stood kissing and sharing loving caresses as the end credits rolled before tidying up the remains of their picnic and heading back to the car. The tent in Matt’s trousers was the elephant in the room, literally and metaphorically, with neither wanting to mention how turned on and horny they were and push the other too far.  
Matt walked her back to her door just gone 11pm. As he kissed her goodnight, Alex’s hand slid down his body, playing with the button on his jeans.  
“Do you want to come in for a drink?” She asked him seductively.  
“I’d love to, but I should probably be getting back.” Matt told her, moving her hand away from his crotch as delicately as he could.  
“Oh, ok… I just thought… you know….” Alex trailed off, gesturing with her hands and looking down at the bulge in the front of his trousers.  
“Nothing I can’t sort out myself.”  
Alex looked at the ground, slightly disappointed. “It’s fine Matt, honestly. Thank you for a lovely evening.” She kissed his cheek and went to open her front door, just as Matt grabbed her wrist.  
“It’s not that I don’t want to, because I really do sweetheart, but like you said, let’s not rush this, let’s take things slowly and make this something special.” Matt told her, looking at her so sweetly.  
“Thank you darling. I’m sure I’ll see you about next week.” She told him, with a final kiss goodnight.  
As she lay in bed that night, Alex couldn’t help but think about what Matt has said to her, ‘nothing I can’t sort out myself’… Was he having a wank while thinking of her? Alex found herself getting all hot and bothered at the mental image of Matt laying in bed, his jeans and pants pushed down his thighs, with his huge cock standing hard and proud above them. His hand pulling up and down the stiff length until he came with her name on his lips, his cum covering his fingers and toned stomach. As Alex fantasised, she found her fingers circling her clit with one hand, caressing a breast and pulling at a nipple with the other. She needed her own release, so rummaged around in her bedside drawer for her trusty purple rabbit. Her pussy was soaking already, so she thrust her rabbit into her hard and suddenly, screaming out at the sensation. She turned the vibrator on, pressing the ears to her clit as she closed her eyes, imagining she could feel Matt’s weight on top of her. She set a steady rhythm, pulling the dildo out slowly before ramming it back in hard and fast, tilting her hips to allow it even deeper, hitting just that right spot inside her. Alec could feel her orgasm approaching, her hips starting to rut in search of more friction. Matt was whispering to her in her head, telling her over and over how wet and tight and perfect she was and how much he loved her. Her eyes flew open as her orgasm hit her like a freight train, seeing stars as she chanted Matt’s name, almost screaming, her body shaking and covered in a thin layer of perspiration. As she got her breathing under control and tossed the rabbit carelessly onto the sheets beside her, she realised what she had imagined. She imagined that Matt told her how much he loved her.  
“Fuck!” She said, throwing her head back against the pillows. She had fallen hard. Little did she know, that just 3 miles away, Matt was doing exactly the same thing.  
They found themselves texting constantly, from flirty comments, to heartfelt conversations, to simply saying what they had for lunch that day. Every Saturday morning, while Oscar was at football practice, they met up at the same coffee shop, and Alex started sneaking into Matt’s house on Wednesday evenings after Oscar went to bed. They would usually find themselves making out on the sofa, but didn’t take things further than that. On the odd occasion Oscar went round a friends house for dinner, Matt went straight to Alex’s house, and they made out on her sofa instead and had little chats about all sorts of things. They saw more of each other than they thought they would, especially as Oscar was still having trouble with his bully Jordan, so Matt kept coming into school for ‘meetings’. They did talk about the boys in these meetings…. Mostly.  
After a few weeks, Alex started sneaking into Matt’s house on random evenings, always around 8.30, when she knew Oscar would be asleep, and would just want to be held, or watch TV with a glass of wine, needing a bit of comfort. Matt learnt quickly that these were the days when Oscar had had trouble with Jordan, mostly he would be teased, but once or twice had been hurt. That was when Alex needed comfort, needed to be held, she felt so guilty that she couldn’t stop it from happening, no matter what she did.   
The day Oscar had been pushed over by Jordan was the worst, on that cold November day. She was meant to be on playground duty that day, but swapped with Mr Darvill, the year 6 teacher, because she wanted a break. She only saw Oscar coming into the kitchen, bloodied and crying by chance, having been making herself a cup of tea at the time. Instantly, she shooed Mr Darvill away, choosing to help Oscar herself. That evening she found herself standing in the doorway to his room as he slept peacefully, noticing immediately his space themed bedroom, science always had been his favourite subject. His little body was spread across the bed with the duvet around his knees, he looked so tiny and vulnerable, clutching his penguin teddy. The plasters she had put on his hands earlier that day were just visible in the low light, and the sight of them made the guilt wash over Alex. She should have been out there on the playground, keeping an eye on him, and she wasn’t there to stop it for selfish, personal reasons. All she could think was that if she had been out there, then maybe he wouldn’t currently be covered in cuts all over his hands and knees.   
She started crying silently as she crouched down by his bed, pulling the rocket themed duvet back up around him and tucking him in.   
“I’m so sorry Ozzie. I should have been there for you, I should have stopped it.” She kept whispering to him as he slept, brushing a piece of hair back from his face as she cried. “I’m sorry I can’t stop it, but I’m trying, I really am. I’m just sorry it’s not enough.” She stayed with him, watching him sleep as she cried for a few minutes, before slowly leaning over and pressing a kiss to his forehead, unaware that Matt was watching her from the foot of the bed. As she straightened up, she felt Matt’s arms wrap around her waist, and several kisses be dropped on her shoulder.  
“Why are you crying?” He asked quietly, making sure they kept their voices down, even though Oscar could sleep through a hurricane.  
“Because it’s my fault. I should have been there for him today Matt, but I thought having 10 minutes peace and quiet was more important.”  
“You couldn’t stop it sweetheart. It’s not your fault. You are doing everything you can to stop this, I know that, and so does Ozzie. You can not blame yourself.”  
“How can you not hate me for this? I should be there to protect him, I should look after him, not only as his teacher, but as his fathers girlfriend.”  
“I know, and you do, he loves you Alex, he told me the other night, he thinks you are the best teacher in the universe apparently.”  
Alex tried to smile, but was having trouble tearing her eyes away from Oscar.  
“He’s just so tiny, look at him.” She whispered, gesturing to Oscar.  
“I know. Come on, let’s go downstairs.”  
Alex wrapped her arms around Matt’s neck, nuzzling her wet cheeks into his shoulder. “I want to go to your bedroom honey.” She told him, her meaning evident in her tone.  
“Are you sure?” Matt asked reassuringly.  
It had been just over 3 months since Matt first met Alex, and they still hadn’t slept together. They wanted to wait and make it special.  
“I want you.” She told him simply. “I need you.” She whispered into his ear.  
Matt took her hand and led her from Oscar’s room, and with a last glance to him from both of them, Matt closed the door quietly behind them, taking Alex down the short hallway to his bedroom, closing, then locking that door as well.   
Alex sat on the edge of his king size bed, looking over to the bedside table with a photo of Matt and Oscar on, the proud dad holding his newborn son. He looked so proud.  
“There’s something about seeing you hold a baby. It suits you.” Alex said, picking the photo up. “You know I probably can’t give you that again, don’t you?”  
“I know, but I want you Alex, and we have Ozzie don’t we? Maybe, one day, if we decide to, then we could look at… other ways- if you wanted to I mean.” Alex nodded her head in agreement. “I just mean, there are options sweetheart, but as long as I’ve got you and Oz, then I’m happy.”  
“I’m happy too. I think I’m a bit in love with you darling.”  
Matt broke out into the biggest grin, taking the photo frame from her and putting it back on the table before sitting down next to Alex. “That’s good, because I think I’m a bit in love with you too.” He hooked a finger under her chin, lifting it to look at him as he leant in to kiss her. As their lips met, Alex clutched her fingers into his shirt and Matt’s hands rested on her hips, rubbing his thumbs up and down. Their tongues met slowly, licking at each others lips and teeth, until just kissing wasn’t enough. Alex pulled back after a few minutes and shifted back further onto the bed, laying back on the pillows and beckoning Matt to join her.   
“I love you Matt.”  
“I love you too Alex.”  
He lay his body across hers, his legs cradled between hers as they kissed again. With a hand on her neck and another supporting his weight, Matt kissed her with all he had. Their clothes were slowly discarded onto the floor, piece by piece until they lay next to each other on the bed in just their underwear. The sight of Alex in nothing but her black lacy balconette bra and thong did things to Matt. With her hair even more unruly than unusual and lips swollen from his kisses, Alex was the sexiest sight he had ever seen, the evidence of that pronounced in his pants. She was surprised when he unhooked her bra with just one hand, and sent the item flying across the room, before caressing her breasts with both hands, suckling at her hardened nipples one by one. Alex was writhing beneath him, moaning softly, feeling herself get wetter by the minute. Matt soon kissed his way down her body, peeling her thong back an inch at a time, until that too ended up on the floor, somewhere around the wardrobe she thought. Placing a hand on each knee, Matt nudged her legs apart, the smell of her arousal hitting him instantly. With a kiss to the inside of each thigh, he licked a stripe up her pussy, savouring her musky tang.  
“You taste perfect my love.” He mumbled in her pussy, placing open mouthed kisses to her clit, suckling on it occasionally, earning him a low groan from Alex. Her wetness was dripping down his large chin, and Matt entered her with two fingers, curling them inside her silky walls, trying desperately to find that spot he knew would pull her apart. It didn’t take him long to find that rough patch of muscle, and between him massaging her from the inside, and suckling on her clit, Alex was soon grinding her hips shamelessly against his face, clutching at her own breasts as her moans got louder. As soon as Matt knew she was incredibly close to cuming, he sprang up her body, covering her mouth with his to muffle her volume while still fingering her. He knew that if he hadn’t kissed her, she would have woken Oscar up, she was so loud. He continued kissing her as she came back down to earth, breathing deeply, enjoying the feel of having a man laying on top of her again. Alex scratched at Matt’s back as he lay atop her, it had been too long since anyone had been with her like this, not since before her divorce, it wasn’t just the sex she had missed, her trusty rabbit had been used a lot over the last couple of years, it was the languid, lazy kisses, the gentle caresses, the feel of a man on her, under her, around her, in her. It was the feeling of being loved, that was what she had missed the most. She lifted her feet to his hips, using her toes to hook into his pants, pushing them down his legs. His erection popped out, poking into her thigh until Matt wriggled his legs to his kick the pants off. With a dainty hand, Alex wrapped her fingers around his stiff member, pumping her hand slowly along his length, spreading the seeping pre cum across his head with a thumb while Matt fumbled about in his drawer for a condom. Between the pair of them, Matt soon had the latex on his cock, and had his hips cradled between Alex’s, poised at her entrance.  
“Are you sure about this sweetheart?” He asked, pressing kisses to her chest. Alex nodded her head, her heels on his arse, pulling him in closer to her.  
“Never been more sure of anything in my life.”  
Matt slowly pushed his way into her tight, wet heat. He stilled for a moment as Alex adjusted a little to his intrusion, before pulling his hips back and pushing into her again. With Alex’s legs wrapped tightly around his waist, Matt slowly, gently made love to her. He could feel his release building, it had been a while for him, and was curling his toes, trying his best to bring Alex off again before he came. Suddenly, Matt found Alex flipping him over, her straddling his waist and pulling him to sit up. Both of them had their legs stretched out in front of them, and arms wrapped around the other. Alex rolled her hips against Matt’s, and came hard when he suckled on a breast, worming a hand between them to rub at her clit. Matt came a second later, the pulsing of her pussy enough to tip him over the edge. She buried her face into his shoulder, biting down to muffle her moans, Matt’s name escaping her lips occasionally. He came with a grunt, his hips bucking up into hers as they rocked together through their release. They were both completely spent as they collapsed onto the bed with Alex tucking herself into Matt’s side.   
“I love you.” Matt mumbled sleepily.  
“I love you too honey, but I can’t fall asleep Matt. Oscar could see us. I need to go home.”  
“Shag and run Kingston? I didn’t have you down as the type!”  
“I’m not, I would love nothing more than to stay here all night, but not yet. One day.”  
Alex left half an hour later, unable to find her knickers so left without them, but with a promise to meet that Saturday morning as normal.


	3. Happy birthday Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex's birthday is approaching, will anyone find out about their sneaking around?

The next 3 months passed quickly. They continued sneaking around, stealing kisses in the classroom when they could, but mostly, Alex spent every evening round Matt’s, leaving sometime around midnight.  
"We should tell Oscar." Matt said after a few moments of silence one night in February after they had had sex.  
"Matt! We can't. Not while I'm his teacher at least."   
"Come on Alex, he'd love it. He already loves you, and think how much fun the three of us could have together, and it's his birthday in a couple of months, I'd like it if you could be there for it."  
"His party? Do you not think his friends would find it a bit strange that their teacher is at his birthday party?"  
"We can do something with just the three of us. He doesn't have to have a party."  
"I'll think about it darling. Anyway, it's my birthday before then."  
Matt nuzzled his face between her breasts. "And when would that be Miss Kingston?"  
"Two weeks tomorrow. The 11th."   
A Friday, Matt could work with a Friday. 2 weeks wasn't long to plan something for her though. "Are you doing anything that weekend?"  
"No, I'm going to see my family the weekend before, but I'm on my own that weekend."  
"Not anymore!" Matt promised her. Two weeks to plan a special surprise, find the perfect present and find someone to look after Oscar for the weekend, shouldn't be too hard, he thought.  
As soon as he got home from dropping Oscar off at school the next day, Matt opened up his laptop and started looking for how to make Alex's birthday one to remember. To Matt's delight, his parents agreed to drive down for the weekend and babysit whilst Matt was away 'on business'.  
Finding somewhere to take Alex was proving harder. At such short notice, the only hotels he could find were either way above his quite limited budget, or were scarcely above a cheap motel, and he didn't want Alex to think that this was just some dirty weekend away, he wanted it to be romantic.  
After nearly 4 hours of tireless searching, he found a 4 star hotel in the heart of London, only a little more than he had wanted to spend on the hotel, but he figured she was worth it. The only problem being it was for a week after her birthday, but it was a small price to pay. He booked a table at a nice, reasonably priced restaurant nearby for the Saturday evening, then grabbed his stuff and headed into town to buy her some presents with the remaining budget. There was a beautiful chiffon scarf he knew she would adore, the blue and green paisley pattern would highlight her eyes perfectly. He also got her some silly stationery bits for her to use at school, he knew she'd appreciate them, but finding her that one special present to unwrap was hard. He had searched in nearly every shop in town with no luck and no inspiration.  
He tried again a few days later, searching high and low everywhere he could think of, but nothing seemed special enough for her. Matt knew it had to be something special, and ideally something she could keep, but had no idea what it should actually be.  
It became an almost obsessive search. He had a meeting with his agent in London a few days after that, only 4 days before Alex's birthday, and had a lot of work to catch up on for the rest of the week. London was his last hope. With Oscar round a friends house for dinner, Matt had a few hours to spare. Alex was unique, she didn't dress like other people, and loved old, antique things. With that in mind, Matt headed down Portobello Road, knowing it was full of antique shops. He was just about to give up after going into the 5th one when he found it. The perfect present for her.  
On Friday morning, Alex woke alone. There were few things more depressing in the world than waking up alone on your birthday. She had brought cakes for all of the other teachers to help themselves to at breaktime, and left them all in the staff room that morning after being wished a happy birthday by everyone.   
To her surprise, Oscar came running into her classroom 5 minutes before the bell rang, carrying a gift bag and a small bunch of flowers.  
"My daddy told me that it was your birthday today. Happy birthday Miss Kingston." He told her, presenting her with the bunch of flowers. They had obviously been brought that morning, the stems were dripping water. The price tag was still stuck to the cellophane, £4, but it was the thought that counted.  
"I chose them, and I paid for them with my own pocket money."  
Alex immediately placed the flowers on her desk, wrapping Oscar in a tight hug, knowing Matt wouldn't mind.  
"Oh Oscar! Thank you so much darling. They are beautiful. Thank you!" she kissed the top of his head ever so quickly before pulling back. "I made you this card as well. That's me and that's you." he told her pointing to the different stick figures, holding hands on what possibly looked like a beach. Inside, in what she knew was his neatest handwriting, it said simply "To Miss Kingston, happy birthday. From Oscar."   
"Thank you Oscar. I love it!" he told him, placing the card on her desk next to the flowers.  
"And this is from my daddy. He said to tell you happy birthday as well."  
Other children started filing into the classroom then.  
"Tell your dad I said thank you, I'll open them later."  
When the children were starting their first task of the day, Alex found a tall glass from the art cupboard and put her flowers in it, smelling them delicately as she arranged them neatly, saving the cellophane to wrap around them to take them home later that evening.  
At break time, she text Matt.

Letting your son spend his pocket money on me, naughty Matty. X

He text back within seconds.

He's a helpless romantic like his dad, I couldn't say no could I?!? x

Followed seconds later by

Oh, happy birthday by the way, I'll see you this evening my love, I've got a special treat planned for you x

Alex smiled as she read the message.

Ooh!! I'm intrigued. Love you x

Not as much I love you birthday girl xxx

The rest of the day dragged on slowly. Eventually, it was half past 8, and Alex could make her way round Matt's.  
She knocked quietly on the door, knowing Matt wouldn't answer if Oscar was still awake. She was greeted seconds later by Matt flinging the door open, picking her up and spinning her around the porch.  
"Happy birthday sweetheart." he told her lovingly.  
"Thank you, and thank you for my presents as well. I didn't get the chance to open them at school, so we can do it now!"  
They sat in the living room with a glass of prosecco each, as Alex opened the little presents Matt had brought her, promising to take the stationery to work the following week. Alex adored the scarf, modelling it for Matt who had been right about it matching her eyes, and she made a saucy comment that it would be good to tie him up with. Matt had ordered a Chinese takeaway, with was delivered only 15 minutes after Alex arrived. With the pair of them curled up on Matt’s sofa, watching some cheesy sitcom on the TV, pinching bits of each others dinner, they felt utterly at home with each other, as though they had been together for years.  
Once their dinner was finished, the plates were left on the floor as they started kissing. Short, sweet pecks on the lips, soon turned passionate, all battling tongues, clashing teeth and roaming hands as Alex straddled Matt’s waist.  
“Lex, Lex, sweetheart. Wait a minute.” Matt tried telling her when her hands started working on the button on his jeans, eager to release his stiff cock and fuck him. “I’ve still got another couple of presents for you.” Alex didn’t really care much for more presents at in that moment, just wanting to ride him until neither of them could walk straight, but Matt was insistent, and pushed her off of him.  
After rearranging his crotch a bit, trying to lessen the tension down there, Matt returned holding a beautiful gift bag. Before handing it over, he told her about the following weekend, telling her that he would pick her up from school on Friday and drive them into London for 2 nights at the 4 star hotel. Matt stood nervously over her as she pulled the present from the bag. From how Matt was watching her, excited and terrified at the same time, she knew this was something special. The thick floral wrapping paper unfolded easily in her hands, taking care to unwrap it slowly and carefully. As the paper fell to the floor, she found herself holding an illustrated copy of Alice in Wonderland. Matt quickly pointed out that it was a first edition. The brown cover was fading, the spine was a bit bashed and some of the pages had seen better days, but this book was over 150 years old, and was in amazing condition. Alex was speechless, just flicking through the pages delicately. A small piece of paper fell out of the book between two pages. She recognised her favourite quote, written in Matt’s handwriting, she scanned the page quickly and found that it had been inserted in the page that held that quote, ‘I can’t go back to yesterday, because I was a different person then.’ A stray tears slipped down Alex’s cheek as she stood up, holding the book close to her chest.  
“Matt...” She said breathlessly.  
“Do you like it?”  
“It’s perfect. How did you know I loved this book?”  
Matt brushed the tears away from her face. “That first time I came to your classroom, remember? You told me it was your favourite, and that this was your favourite quote.” He told her, pointing to the piece of paper sticking out of the top. “I had to read it to find the right page, turns out Oscar loves Alice in Wonderland, it makes a very good bedtime story.” He joked.  
“You read it? For me?” Alex asked as she started sobbing.  
“Of course I did.”   
“It’s the most thoughtful present anyone had ever given me. Thank you Matt. Really, thank you.” Carefully, she placed the book down on the mantelpiece and she turned to kiss Matt. Her hands were on the side of his neck, and his held her close at the bottom of her back. “I love you darling, I love you so much.” She managed between kisses.  
“I love you too sweetheart. I love you. I love you. I love you.” Matt replied, kissing her senseless, then slowly nipping his way round her jaw and down her throat. Alex threw her head back to allow him more access, but jumped back suddenly in shock.  
“Daddy, why are you kissing Miss Kingston?” Oscar asked sleepily.  
“Oscar! What are you doing up?” Matt asked quickly, straightening his clothes, as Alex copied him.  
“I couldn’t sleep. Miss Kingston, why were you kissing my dad?”  
Matt and Alex looked at each other, nodding to each other when they realised they would have to explain themselves.  
“Ozzie, I think you’d better sit down.” Matt told him, sitting Oscar down on his lap, with Alex next to him.  
“Blimey, how do I explain this?” He asked, running a hand through his hair.  
“Let me darling.” Alex offered, stilling his shaking hand with her own. “Oz, I’m your dad’s girlfriend. We’ve been dating for a while.”  
“Why didn’t you tell me dad?”  
“Because Ale-Miss Kingston, could get into a lot of trouble if people found out about us dating, you can not tell anyone about this, it’s our super secret!”  
“Do you love Miss Kingston?”   
Matt face softened at that question, breaking into a smile. “I love her more than any other person on the planet. After you of course Ozzie.”  
“Do you love my daddy Miss Kingston?”  
“So much Oscar.”  
Oscar started smiling. “I knew dad would like you! I told him ages and ages ago that he needed to get a girlfriend because everyone else’s dads has one.” Oscar told them excitedly. “Are you going to be my new mummy?”  
Both adults froze. “Well, it’s a bit ear-” Alex started to say.  
“I hope so.” Matt finished for her.  
“I want her to be my mum.”  
“Oscar, it’s a bit early for me to be your mum. How about, for now, I spend more time here with both of you, and sometimes you can come round my house, you can meet my dog Bo.”  
The three of them spent an hour snuggling together on the sofa, explaining what Matt and Alex dating meant to Oscar. They told him repeatedly that he couldn’t tell anybody about it until they told him he could. They were both thrilled that Oscar was happy they were together. It took a while for him to get his head around calling her Miss Kingston at school, but Alex when it was just the three of them.  
“Are you two going to get married?”  
“One day, maybe.” Alex told the little boy truthfully as she wrapped an arm around him.  
“I want to marry you.” Matt answered, looking straight at Alex. Her eyes snapped up instantly to Matt’s.  
“Matt.” Alex warned him.  
“I’ve wanted to marry you since the first time I kissed you. I knew then, standing by your car outside the coffee shop, you were the woman I wanted to be my wife. You were the woman I wanted to be Oscar’s mum.”  
“But I can’t give you any more-”  
“Don’t care. If it happens, fantastic, if it doesn’t, then as I’ve told you before, I’m happy with you two.”  
“But the school-”  
“What better way to tell them?” Matt joked, lifting Oscar off of his lap and putting him down on the sofa.  
“Ok.”  
“Ok?” Matt asked tentatively.  
“Ok!” Alex’s face broke into a huge grin.  
“Ok!” Matt shouted. They sat staring at each other for a moment. “Did we just get engaged?” He asked incredulously.  
“I think we did darling.” Matt lifted Alex off of the sofa, and with his hands on her bum, he spun her around the round, kissing her soundly.  
“What’s going on?” Oscar asked when they eventually broke to breathe.  
“We’re getting married!” They both shouted, Oscar ran up to them and hugged their legs.  
“Does that mean you’re my new mum?”  
“I think it does sweetie.” Alex told him, lifting him onto her hip. Oscar smiled and bounced around on Alex's hip.  
"Come on bud, it's late, you need to go back to bed." Matt told him, "and me and you need to celebrate!" he whispered into Alex's ear, smacking her bum.  
"Can my new mummy tuck me in?" Oscar asked as they all walked upstairs. Alex's eyes welled up as Oscar's words sank in, she looked round to Matt, and he was looking at them both with watery eyes too.  
"Of course I can sweetie." She had wanted to be a mother for so long. Maybe one day, her and Matt would have their own baby, one way or another, but for now, she was thrilled with being Oscar's step mother. After reading him a short story and tucking him in, Alex kissed her new step son goodnight and left him as he fell asleep. She found Matt in his bedroom, rummaging around in a box he'd found in his wardrobe.  
"It's in here somewhere, I know it. Ah ha! There it is! Bear with me a minute sweetheart."   
Alex lay on the bed, contemplating taking her clothes off and waiting for him naked and ready, but decided against it. Matt turned back to her after a couple of minutes, holding something in his fist.  
"My grandmother left me this in her will after she died. It was her engagement ring, when I was a little boy she always told me that one day it would be mine, and that I had to give it to the woman I wanted to marry. Nanna would have loved you! So, Alex, sweetheart, I don't have a bit speech planned, because although I knew I wanted to do this, I didn't think I'd do it so soon, so, forgive me because I'm winging this!"  
Matt ran a hand through his hair nervously. Technically they were already engaged, but he was a romantic, and wanted to do this properly. "I love you Alex, and so does Ozzie. I want to spend the rest of my life making you as happy as you make me, so, will you do me the honour of being my wife?"  
Alex cried as Matt got down on one knee in front of her, holding the silver diamond and sapphire ring in front of him.   
"It's beautiful Matt."  
"Is that a yes?"  
"Yes! Of course it's a yes!"   
Alex gasped as Matt slid the ring onto her finger. The ring fitted perfectly, like it was some kind of a sign. Matt kissed his fiancee. Their lips moved sweetly against each other's as they tumbled back onto the bed.  
"Honey, where are we going to live?" Alex asked out of the blue.  
"Er, I haven't thought about it to be honest. Have you got a mortgage because I only rent this place?"  
"I own it, got it in the divorce, but to be honest, I don't really want to start a family and life with you with all those memories there. Maybe we should get somewhere new. A fresh start. I could move in here while we look."  
Matt nodded along with the idea. "Sounds like a plan to me. If you want we can go over and get your stuff in the morning." He joked.  
"Can we?"  
"If you want I suppose. Ozzie would like it."  
"I'd like that too, if you don't mind." Alex admitted. She had been dying to get out of her old marital home since the divorce, but had been too busy with work to find the time to look for another place.  
"Of course I want to live with my fiancee! Oh god, I haven't told my mum about you! She's going to kill me for not telling her sooner."  
"My parents will be the same honey. We will just have to tell everyone together." Alex kissed the worry from his lips. "From now on, we do everything together. Me, you and Ozzie. My little family." Alex said sadly, knowing the odds of being able to extend their family were slim.  
"My perfect family!"Matt reassured her, sensing her sadness. "And if we are lucky enough to have a baby, then that would be the cherry on top."  
Alex looked into Matt's eyes. He was so sincere with what he was telling her, he really meant it, but it wasn't enough to stop that yearning inside her to have a baby of her own. She'd wanted to be a mother for as long as she could remember. It was one of the reasons she took her divorce so hard, knowing she would at least have to wait a lot longer before she had one, if ever. In the last few months, She had let her imagination run wild at night sometimes, imagining her with a family of her own with Matt. Matt would be cooking a barbeque in the blazing summer heat, with Oscar running round after her dog Bo, a sweet little girl only a couple of years old toddling after them, and Alex laying back on a sunlounger, struggling with her swollen stomach in the heat, rubbing her hands up and down her bump, waiting patiently for those first few twinges, telling her their baby was on it's way, or Christmas morning, Oscar rushing downstairs to find the living room floor covered in presents from Santa, Matt and Alex following him down bleary eyed, but brightening up instantly when Alex passed Matt a single present, a plain red gift box that held the most precious of presents, a positive pregnancy test, "we're having a baby darling!" she would whisper into his ear and Matt started crying happy tears. Or maybe, the time she imagined them all in the future, that summer Oscar had gotten married, and their daughter had left for university, leaving just the two of them in an empty home. "And then there were two..." Matt whispered lovingly into her ear, "At least we don't have to worry about keeping things quiet anymore!" he teased, swatting her bum.   
"Matt, stop it darling. Our babies are all grown up. What do we do now?" She would asked quietly.  
"We pretend to make more! Race you upstairs gorgeous!" Matt ran up the stairs, knowing that Alex would follow after in seconds, she could mourn her children growing up later.  
But, she knew they were just dreams. The reality was that it would just be the three of them.   
"Alex, please. Don't get upset. This is a happy night, it's your birthday and the day we got engaged, don't cry sweetheart." Matt told her, wiping the tears from her cheeks.  
"I want a baby Matt. I've wanted one for so long, and I can't."  
Matt pulled Alex into a close embrace, his arms giving her comfort as they wrapped around her shoulders, allowing her to drop her head to his chest as she sobbed.  
"Did you ever get tested? I mean, do you know there's definitely a problem?" he eventually asked quietly.  
"No." she admitted. "But it should have happened after a year Matt. I was trying everything. I was about to go to the doctors when I found out about the affair."  
Matt tried to contain his excitement. "It might not have been you then Lexi, it might have been the dickhead."  
Alex lifted her head to look at her fiance, She had gotten so single track minded, and Ralph had always made her feel so insecure, that she had assumed it was her problem. It hadn't crossed her mind that it could have been him.  
"It didn't think..." She whispered as she cried again.  
"Don't think about it now. Let's just celebrate our engagement." he reassured her, laying her back down onto the mattress.  
"I suppose this is my bed now then." Alex noted, wriggling around to get comfy. "Suppose it will do, but we are definitely getting new pillows, they're too hard."  
"You cheeky wench, I'll give you something hard." Matt jutted his hips forward, his raging erection pressing insistently into her thigh. Despite the fact that she looked a mess, Alex loved that she could turn Matt on so much without even trying. With Alex rolling her hips underneath him, Matt settled his body between her legs and started grinding himself against her. Even with them both still fully clothed, Alex was soon teetering on the edge. With strong hands, Matt soon had Alex's blouse on the floor, delighting in the sight of her tits barely contained in her black and red bra, her skirt was dragged down her legs soon after, revealing the gorgeous matching panties with a suspender belt holding up her stockings. Matt's mouth went dry at the sight spread beneath him. She was his heaven and hell all rolled into one, how could he be expected to live with her and not want to spend all day ravishing her was beyond him.  
"These new?" he growled, running his fingers along the cups of her bra.  
"Thought you'd like a little treat. Though, I think we may have ruined them already."  
With his free hand, Matt cupped her sex, causing Alex to groan at the contact of his palm touching her clit, and his fingertips ghosting over her entrance.   
"I think you have sweetheart, so fucking wet already."  
"What can I say, you bring out the worst in me Matt."  
As he leant down to kiss her, he whispered into her ear. "On the contrary, I think I bring out the best."   
Matt soon shimmied out of his jeans and tshirt, leaving them both bare except for their underwear. Laying on their sides, they kissed as they luxuriated in the feel of each other's skin. With Oscar asleep, and always having to leave soon after they'd slept together, it was usually fast and rough between them, quick shags on the sofa, rough fuck in bed, they seldom got to spend the time getting to know each other's bodies intimately.   
Matt learnt that Alex was very ticklish on her lower stomach, flipping her over onto her back and straddling her as he tickled, the sound of her trying to contain her giggles as she kicked like honey to him. When he finished his torture, Matt leant over and reached behind Alex, unsnapping her bra and teasingly pulling it down her arms, revealing her chest to him. Instantly, Matt descended on a nipple, sucking and nipping at the hardened nub as he squeezed the other so tight Alex knew it would bruise. The idea of Matt marking her like that, having finger shaped bruises all over her body sent another rush of wetness between her legs.  
"Uh Matt, please honey. I need you." She moaned as he swapped tits, giving the other equal attention, flicking his tongue repeatedly over her nipple.  
"So impatient sweetheart." he growled, kissing down her body. He quickly unhooked the suspender, and rolled the stockings down her leg, her feet resting in his lap as he did so. He couldn't help but smile at her, those impossible curls spread across the pillow like a halo, and a devious smirk on her face. "You are gorgeous, you know that?"  
"No, but feel free to keep telling me."  
"I will, every day for the rest of our lives." he said with a giggle, was he really engaged to this beauty?  
With a hand either side of her hips, he hooked a finger under the waistband of her knickers, and pulled them down as well. The scent of her arousal made Matt too impatient to get her knickers all the way off, leaving them hanging around her ankles as he delved between her thighs, burying his tongue in her soaking pussy without warning. His nose nudged her swollen clit. Alex threaded her fingers through his hair, grinding her hips to her face, holding him close to her centre.   
"Please Matt. Stop fucking teasing me. Oh fuck yes, right there honey, uh don't stop. Yes, yes!" she cried as his tongue suddenly found that sweet spot deep inside her. Her whole body sent rigid for a second as she exploded around him, her thighs tight either side of his head as her hips flew off the mattress. Matt held them down as he continued to feast on her, swallowing the juices flowing freely from her. The most delicious taste he could imagine, the taste on his fiancee.  
As she came back down to earth, he extracted himself from her still trapped legs, finally freeing her from the panties, and snogged her. Alex loved the taste of her, mixed with the taste that Matt always had in him, with a hint of their dinner as well. Their teeth clashed as their tongues probed each other's mouths. Their lips slid easily against the others, both moaning as they alternated between full on snogging and sweet, innocent little pecks. After a while, Alex flipped them so she sat across his waist.  
"You've had your taste honey, now, I think I'm going to have mine." she told him, in a low, seductive tone that made him even harder, as she started to pull his cock free from his boxers. "Such a big boy, aren't you?" she teased, her nails trailing the vein on the underside of his cock. With a long lick up his length, Alex swirled her tongue around the head of his cock, her mouth watering at the taste of the salty precum she found there. Her full lips descended on his length, taking almost all of him in as she relaxed her throat, humming around him for extra stimulation. Matt soon had his hands in her hair, guiding her head up and down his cock.  
"I can't, sweetheart, you've got to stop." he managed eventually. "I want to be inside you when I come. Let me grab a condom."  
Alex stopped his hands, and leant down to kiss him. "No, I want to..."  
"Shouldn't we talk about this first sweetheart?"  
"Matt, I love you, and I love Oscar. I want to have a baby with you, but it will probably take time, we should start trying."  
"I thought you said you wanted to know a guy for at least a couple of years before you tried?"  
"When you know, you know, and I know. It's you Matt. It will always be you, it will be me and you until the end. I thought I loved dickhead, but I didn't, not really, I know that now. This is what true love feels like. It's give and take, not just him taking like it was. You are the man that I want to be the father of my children. The man I want to spend the rest of my life with. If you want to wait a while until we try, that's fine, but I don't want to wait, I want this now." she said, pecking his lips, the whole time resting her hands on his chest, teasing the sparse hair.  
Matt wanted this. He wanted a baby with Alex, but it had only been 7 months.   
"We don't even live together Lex. What if, when we move in, you can't stand having to pick up my dirty socks or the smell of Oscar's football kit on Saturday afternoons and leave? What if this isn't happily ever after?"  
"I'm not going anywhere honey. You've given me this now, you're stuck with me.” She joked, waving her ring in his face. “Anyway, what if you find out you can't stand the way I leave hair in the plughole, or insist on watching cooking programmes on a Sunday morning? We all have our faults and habits, you learn to live with them."  
"Oscar would love a brother or sister." Matt told her. "And you would look incredibly gorgeous being pregnant, insatiable, enormous tits..."  
"Oi! We aren't doing this because you want more sex. You don't even need to ask for that!"  
Matt reached down and grabbed Alex's left hand, kissing her new ring.  
"I love you future Mrs Smith."  
"I love you too Mr Smith."  
With no further warning, Alex shifted further up his lap, lined his cock up with her entrance, and sank down on him. She had never felt so full as when she had Matt inside her. She slowly lifted up, giving Matt room to move under her. He slowly started pumping in and out. He never tired of how good she felt wrapped around him, all hot and wet and tight, it felt even better now he was bare inside her. Even with Oscar's mother, he had never been bare, with her pregnancy being the result of a broken condom. Alex braced her hands on his chest, his heart beating fast under her as she met each of his thrusts with her own. They soon picked up the pace, and Matt rolled them so he was on top. With Alex's legs hitched around his waist, Matt rammed his cock into her hard and fast. The room was filled with the sloppy slapping of skin hitting skin as he snapped his hips as quickly as he could, and the ever increasing volume of their moans and groans. The feel of Matt on her tits, sucking hard enough to leave marks, caused the light to flash behind Alex's eyes, screaming her release as she brought one hand from scratching Matt's back to cover her mouth. The feel of her pussy pulsating around him, her face flushed and bliss filled from her orgasm as she urged him on chanting his name, tipped Matt over the edge. He came with a muffled grunt into her breast, biting down on the nipple that was in his mouth. He emptied his seed deep inside her, relaxing on top of her as his cock turned flaccid inside her.  
"Happy birthday Mrs Smith." he whispered as he pulled Alex into his side, her head resting on his chest as she started to fall asleep.   
"Best birthday ever." she mumbled.  
The room was soon filled with the sound of her soft snores as Alex slept. Matt lay back, an arm tight around her shoulder, the other drawing light circles in her bare abdomen, hoping that under her skin, they had started making a baby. He fell asleep soon after, his hand still resting protectively on what he hoped would one day be his baby.


	4. Are you happy for us?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Alex have to start telling people about their relationship, how will the news go down?

If Matt had thought falling asleep with Alex in his arms felt good, it was nothing compared to waking up with her. He woke before she did, with his chest to her back, using his arm as a pillow, holding his other arm possessively under her own over her middle. He pressed a quick kiss to her shoulder and looked at the time. They had a couple of hours until Oscar had to be at football. Matt extracted himself from their embrace and snuck downstairs to make them both a cup of tea and something to eat. When he came back into their room a few minutes later, carrying the wooden tray with a tea pot and toast with jam, Alex was just starting to stir.  
"Good morning darling." she mumbled sleepily, rubbing her eyes gently, the make up from yesterday spreading around her eyes, making her look like a panda.  
"Good morning beautiful. I've made breakfast for you." he placed the tray onto her lap and threw her one of his shirts. "Put this on, Oscar will be in in a minute."  
True to his word, as soon as Alex had finished buttoning up the shirt, Oscar came bounding into their room.  
"You're still here Miss Kings- Alex!" he exclaimed, nearly knocking over the tray as he hugged her.  
"Of course I'm still here sweetie! Couldn’t miss out on breakfast in bed with my boys now, could I?"  
Oscar settled down between them and helped himself to a slice of toast as Matt prepared the tea for each of them, explaining to Alex that Oscar always joined him for breakfast in bed on Saturdays. Laying there with Oscar and Matt next to her, drinking her tea, Alex had a feeling that Saturday mornings could very quickly become her favourite time of the week. They told Oscar of their plans, for Alex to move in with them, and her dog, while they sold her house and brought somewhere new. Oscar was incredibly excited, mostly at the prospect of finally getting a dog and insisted that Alex tell him all about the 3 year old great dane, Bo.  
"Have you met Bo daddy?"  
"I have, and you will love him! He's enormous!"   
Oscar bounced up and down, stopping when he realised the other thing they had said the night before.  
"Are you still going to be my new mummy?"  
Alex looked at him, he looked so different without his black rimmed glasses on, his hair sticking up at every angle like Matt's.  
"If you want me to."  
"Do you want to be my mummy?"  
"I would love nothing more Ozzie." she told him, pulling him close to her side and kissing his hair. Matt was watching them from the corner of his eye, pretending to go on his phone and let them have a little bonding time.   
They soon got Oscar off to football practice, with Alex promising she would stay to watch in a couple of weeks when everything was sorted at home, and her and Matt went back to her house, packing her belongings. It took 2 trips before Alex was happy she had everything she would need for the time being. On the final trip, Alex put the lead on Bo and led him out to her car.  
"Let's go find our new home!" she told him.  
When Oscar got home from football a couple of hours later, the house was a mess. All of Alex's belongings were cluttering the place. He smiled as he recognised the bunch of flowers he had give her the day before, and a few of the pictures he had drawn her at school in a file. She made a point to keep all of the pictures the children drew for her, all kept in a special folder that used to be on the bookshelf in her living room. She wasn't sure where it would go now. Whenever she felt a bit depressed or found herself hating her job, 10 minutes spent looking the folder would cheer her up.   
Alex found herself smiling to Oscar often.  
"Oz, are you sure you are happy with me living with you? Are you going to find it weird at school on Monday now that you've seen me kissing your dad or making your dinner?"  
"No." the little boy replied instantly. "Because at school you are Miss Kingston and at home, you're my mummy and you make my daddy happy, that makes me happy."  
"Did you know already about me and your dad?" she was interested to know, because Oscar hadn't seemed surprised.  
"I didn't know, but I knew daddy loved you. He talked about you all the time, wanted to know everything we had done that day at school. I definitely knew when he told me about the book he brought you. He told me it was very special and old and that I needed to be careful with it, I thought he must love you because normally when we buy teachers presents its just a box of chocolates. He told me he was giving it to a very important and special lady, and when I asked who, he said you. I asked one night if you were his girlfriend and he just laughed and said goodnight."  
Alex smiled as she arranged some of her photo frames. "Just remember, you can not tell anyone." Alex felt his little arms wrap around her tummy.  
"I love you mummy."   
Alex knelt down to Oscar's level with tears in her eyes.  
"I love you too sweetie." she told him happily, hugging him close to her, tears streamed down her face.  
"Why are you crying?"  
"I'm just being silly that's all, I'm just very happy that you love me." she continued holding him close as Matt walked back in. "You were always my favourite student, did you know that? But don't tell anybody!" She whispered into his ear.  
"Are you two talking about me?" Matt asked as he watched them giggling to each other.  
"No!" They both shouted as Matt wrapped his arms around his two favourite people.   
"How about we go out for dinner? My treat." he offered.   
They ended up at a local Italian restaurant. Neither could stop smiling at their first trip out as a family, laughing as the waiter offered them a table for the 'happy couple and their son'.   
The next day was spent straightening out the house, finishing up moving in the rest of Alex's possessions and taking Bo out for a long walk in the woods. That evening, once Oscar had been tucked into bed by Alex, the two adults lay back in their own bed, now much more feminine with the addition of Alex's floral sheets. They shagged again, once more without protection.  
Alex's alarm went off early the next morning. As soon as she woke, she curled further into Matt's side. It was the day she would have to tell the schools headteacher about their relationship.   
Matt kissed her as they woke up, his morning erection nudging her hip.  
"I'm nervous." she quietly told him.  
"I know. Me too. It's going to be fine though. You'll come home and I'll still be here." In an attempt to calm her nerves, Matt slowly, lovingly made love to her, reminding her just how much her wanted her.  
Matt was waiting in the car with Oscar as Alex went inside, leaving her with a kiss for good luck and making her promise to call him as soon as she could.  
She raised her fist and knocked lightly on Mr Moffat's door, opening it when she heard him welcome her in. Her heartbeat was in her mouth as she sat in the chair on the other side of his large wooden desk.  
"There's something I need to discuss with you Steven. This weekend, I got engaged."  
"Congratulations Alex! I didn't even know that you were seeing anybody." Steven congratulated her whole heartedly.  
"Well, that's the issue. I've been seeing Matt Smith, Oscar Smith's father."  
"Oscar Smith in your class?" he asked, not smiling so much now. Alex meekly nodded.  
"Well, this certainly changes things, how long have you been together?"  
"Since the start of the school year. He came in to see me when Jordan started bullying Oscar, and things just... Sort of... Went from there really." She admitted, before adding quickly. "Oscar didn't know a thing about it before this weekend, we only told him on Friday when we got engaged." Alex figured Steven didn't need to know the exact details in that it was because of Oscar that they were engaged in the first place. "I know this puts me in an awkward position here, especially if the parents find out, so if you think it would be for the best, I am willing to find employment at another school where there's no conflict of interest."  
"Alex, you are an amazing teacher, and I don't want to lose you, I don't think it will be necessary for that to happen. If you and Oscar are both happy with whatever arrangement you have come up with, then I'm willing to try it for a few weeks. If it becomes apparent that things aren't working out, then we could move you to a different class. All I ask is that all of you keep things professional when you are on campus.”  
“Of course Steven, that goes without saying. Thank you so much for being so understanding Steven, it means a lot to me, to all of us.”  
Steven dismissed her quickly after that as school was about to begin for the day, just leaving time for Alex to run out to the car park. As soon as Matt saw her running towards him, he jumped out of the car, assuming the meeting had gone badly.  
“Lex, what happened?” He shouted, running towards her. She jumped up as soon as she was within his reach.  
“He’s happy for us darling. I can stay!” Matt started spinning her around, as Oscar watched on from the car. As he put her down, Alex grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him down to kiss her. Her tongue darted out quickly as Matt opened his mouth under her, his arms snaking round her body, resting on her backside. They broke apart when they heard the bell go.  
“We’ve got to dash, honey. I love you.” She told Matt as she grabbed Oscar’s bag and helped him get out of his car seat.  
“I love you more. I’ll see you both after school.” He told them both, kissing each of their foreheads before they ran to get into the line.  
They settled into a new routine very quickly, Alex would take Oscar to school most days, Matt would follow with him on the days she had teachers briefings in the morning, and would take him home with her as well, except for the days when she had other meetings after school. It meant she was leaving school earlier than usual, with Oscar staying in her classroom for an extra hour after school, reading a book, or drawing whilst she did her work. Matt stayed at home, doing his writing and the housework, with both of them cooking dinner once they were home. To Oscar’s delight, they both helped put him to bed as well, taking turns each night to read time his bedtime story. In the rare quiet moments, often when she was in the bath, it scared Alex to think of how well everything was going. Oscar had accepted her into his life, no questions asked, the headteacher barely batted an eyelid, and the news spread round the playground like wild fire after they were spotted snogging in the car park that morning, but they were quickly forgotten about once new gossip came along. Her house had just been put up for sale, with a couple of people having been round to view it already, and the estate agent was hopeful of a quick sale, so they’d already started looking online for a new place. It was all so perfect, she was just waiting for something to come along and disrupt it. Even their parents were incredibly happy for them, Matt’s parents promised to stay later on Sunday evening for dinner with the pair to get introduced, and Alex’s promised to pop round the following weekend.  
Their weekend away was perfect and romantic, both of them enjoying not having to worry about having Ozzie in the next room, and spent most of the weekend shagging like rabbits anywhere and everywhere in the hotel room.   
On their final day, Alex was in the shower, just about to shampoo her hair when she felt Matt’s strong arms wrap around her, swaying their hips to a silent rhythm, his cock pressing into her arse.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too darling, but there’s something poking into my arse.”  
“It loves your arse as much as the rest of me does. Bend over sweetheart.” Matt ran a hand over her bum, and round her hips, slipping down between her legs, feeling how wet she was for him. With the cold tiles pressed against her chest and face, Matt entered her from behind. He quickly set a rough rhythm, the warm water spraying down onto Alex’s back creating a smacking sound as he pounded into her pussy hard, his hands in a possessive grip on her hips. Alex reached down between them, and rubbed at her clit furiously. Stars burst behind her eyes as she shattered around him, her knees feeling weak as she came.  
“Matt! Matt! Fuck, yes, Matt! Uh, god, yes, right there Matt, keep going, oh god yes!” She screamed. Matt spanked her arse, leaving harsh, red marks all over her as he came seconds later, thrusting into her with everything he had, coming deep inside her, groaning her name. They left the hotel later that morning, to be greeted by a jubilant Oscar.


	5. Maybe baby?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit to the fertility clinic gives Matt and Alex some unexpected news

Alex’s house was sold a month later, and they started seriously looking for a new house, eventually making an offer on a reasonably sized 3 bedroom semi detached house on the outskirts of town.  
Oscar’s seventh birthday came and went at the end of May, with a small birthday party at their new house, which was slowly starting to look more like a home. Oscar’s bedroom was again decorated with a space theme, but the rest of the house was painted in a simple cream. The smallest bedroom was left bare, used only for storage, hoping that one day soon, they could start decorating it in pastel colours.   
Summer came, Oscar officially left Alex’s class, a move he found much easier knowing that he would still have her at home with him, and to his sheer delight, Jordan had moved schools again, and would no longer bother him. They had been trying for a baby for nearly 6 months now, and still hadn’t gotten anywhere. Alex was booked in for an appointment with a fertility specialist during the summer holidays, praying it was just bad luck that they hadn’t conceived so far. The wedding plans were coming together as well. They’d set a date for the end of October, sent out invitations, and had chosen a venue, caterers and a colour scheme. Finding Alex a dress was proving harder. Nothing felt quite right, and with the limited time frame, she couldn’t get one custom made. Her sisters Nicola and Susie, along with her best friend Jen and fellow teacher Karen Gillan were to be her bridesmaids, and Matt’s childhood friend Harry was his best man, they’d even chosen their suits, the only major thing left was Alex’s dress.   
Oscar was left with a friend the day of their fertility consultation. Both were a pile of nerves, but each time Alex saw that she had started bleeding, her heart sank. It was starting to feel eerily similar to when she had been trying with her ex. She wanted nothing more than to do that test and have it come back positive, she could imagine how elated Matt would be when she told him, then panic at how they would cope, then pick her up and spin her round, buzzing to be told when they could tell Oscar.  
“I’m scared Matt.” Alex whispered, resting her tired head on his shoulder. “What if we can’t?”  
“There will be a way sweetheart. It just…. It might be a little harder than for most people for us, that’s all.”  
As the nurse called them in, Alex gripped Matt’s hand tightly in her own, scared to let go as they were led into a consultation room. They were asked every possible question relating to their sexual history, both wincing slightly as they described their previous partners. Alex was asked about her periods, their regularity and severity and any other imaginable question. Her last one had ended a week ago, having booked the appointment for when she would be fertile. The nurse took urine and blood samples, as well as testing her blood pressure and taking her weight. They were told to wait in a private room whilst they ran some initial tests. Matt couldn’t sit still. One minute he was sitting in the chair next to her, then he was the other side of the room looking through various leaflets of no interest to him, then he was on his phone next to her. He kept an eye on her the whole time though. It took 5 minutes for Matt to notice that she was looking a the ground constantly. After a few more minutes, he could sense that she was getting upset, and pulled her up into a tight embrace.   
“Do we have to stay in here?” She whispered as a tear slipped down her cheek.  
“Of course not. I can tell reception and we can go for a walk.” Matt led her by the hand to reception, leaving his mobile number with them so they could be contacted when the results were back.  
As they walked around the grounds, Matt slipped an arm around her shoulder and Alex had hers round his waist. He didn’t want to admit how scared he was too of the results.   
“I couldn’t stay in there.” Alex admitted eventually. “Those posters, it felt like they were taunting me.”  
“I thought the same, why put up posters with pregnant women in a place for people having trouble getting pregnant in the first place?” Matt mumbled into her hair as they held each other by the side of a fish pond. “If it comes to it, would you want to try IVF? I know it’s tough on women, so if not, we could look at adoption maybe, or a surrogate?”  
“I don’t know darling. I think I need to wait and see what the results are, then we can make a decision.”  
“Ok, but just remember, whatever the result, I love you.” Matt’s phone rang, answering it to the receptionist who told them to come back in. “Here we go.”   
The whole time, Alex had her face buried into Matt’s shoulder, this was only an initial consultation, but she had a gut feeling that a problem would have shown up today, resulting in the need for more testing.  
“We’ve run a few tests on the samples we took, one of which was a pregnancy test.” The nurse explained to them, as Alex started sobbing softly. Matt hold tightened around her, bracing himself and her for whatever news was to follow. “It’s standard procedure. Yours came back positive Miss Kingston. You’re pregnant already.”   
Alex sobbed even harder, not listening to what the nurse had told her. Suddenly, her head snapped up, the words sinking in.  
“I’m sorry, did you just say I’m pregnant?” She asked incredulously. The nurse nodded.  
“From the levels of hormones in your urine, we think you are about 2 or 3 weeks pregnant.”  
“But I had my period?”  
“Bleeding in pregnancy isn’t uncommon, I think you probably suffered from breakthrough bleeding. It doesn’t cause any harm, but certainly check with your doctor if it happens again.”  
“I’m pregnant?”  
“You are. May I be the first to say congratulations.”   
Alex looked over to Matt who was simply staring at the nurse in shock. Slowly, they both turned to each other and broke out into the hugest grins.  
“We’re having a baby Alex!” He whispered.  
“I’m pregnant darling!” She whispered back as they squeezed each other tight, kissing each other softly.  
They left the clinic shortly after, before exceedingly happy, with instructions on what they needed to do next, and with an appointment with a midwife for a couple of months time. With a quick call to Oscar’s friends parents, they arranged for him to stay for dinner as well, allowing them a few precious hours for the news to sink in. They collapsed onto their bed, sharing languorous kisses and caresses. When they stopped Alex lay on her back, pulling her skirt down slightly and her top up, revealing her bare stomach. There was no hint at all that she was pregnant, her stomach still toned as usual. She had wanted this for so long, and now it was finally happening, she was too happy to put into words. Both of their hands rested on what would soon be her bump.  
Pulling up the calendar on her phone, Alex estimated that their baby would be due end of April/early May the following year. Their baby! She thought. She had started to think it would never happen.  
“Are you happy darling?” She asked Matt eventually.  
“So happy. More happy than I could ever tell you. I can’t wait for this. We are going to be an amazing little family.”  
They made love just after, Matt being more careful than ever, barely moving his hips in fear of hurting either her or their precious baby.


	6. When your dreams fall apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Alex's world collapses at what should be their happiest time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!!!!!!!!TRIGGER WARNINGS!!!!!!!! 
> 
> The following chapter is as graphic as I could write, I don't want to upset anyone, and apologise if I do. Please tell me if it's offensive and I will amend it somehow. It's just an idea I had from reading something online about someone who experienced something similar.

It was so hard to keep the news to themselves, so often when they were talking to people, they nearly mentioned the words baby, pregnancy, morning sickness or midwife. They did allow themselves the small luxury of looking at baby clothes and names online when they were alone.  
Alex even finally found a wedding dress. The empire line white gown would sit above any possible bump she would have come October 26th when they got married.  
It was even harder not to mention anything when the new school term came around. She was barely 6 weeks gone, but knew she would need to tell the head teacher eventually, as she would need to go on maternity leave. She reckoned that the last day of term before the Easter holidays would probably be her last day, giving her about a month left before she was due. Everything was going so well, Oscar settled into Year 3 well, loving now being in the juniors at school, everything was planned for the wedding, and Matt had been given a fantastic new writing project. They were all so happy. Until Friday night, a week before their wedding.   
They still hadn’t told anyone about the baby, but it was getting slightly harder to hide the growing bump. Thankfully, Alex usually wore loose, floating clothes at work, and nobody there saw her drink alcohol, so that made it slightly easier. Every evening, they came home, had dinner, put Oscar to bed, then lay on the sofa arguing about baby names as they kissed. That night, Oscar was having a sleepover at a friends house and Matt had been tracing teasing circles on her thighs and around her sex. After a few moments, Matt slipped his hand into her jogging bottoms, cupping her pussy under her knickers.   
“You are so fucking wet Lex.” He growled.  
“Only for you my love.” She purred, pulling him in for a kiss.  
Alex rolled her hips underneath him as he fingered her, still treating her with so much care. The angle was awkward on his wrist, but to see her face painted in such bliss made it worthwhile to him. With his thumb rubbing her clit, and two fingers pumping inside her, pushing on that special spot, Alex broke apart. Her back arched towards Matt, moaning her pleasure as Matt carried on his ministrations through her orgasm. His fingers were sticky as he pulled them out of her. Alex’s face paled when she saw Matt’s fingers, his eyes were closed as he raised them to his mouth, about to lick them clean when she screamed. They were covered in blood. Matt instantly opened his eyes, gasping as he saw the red coating on him. Quickly, he wiped his fingers off on the edge of the cream fabric sofa, and pulled Alex up, muttering incoherently about blood and the baby and getting her to A&E immediately. He pushed Alex out of the room to find some shoes as he saw the blood spots on the seats and on the back of her trousers. He took a deep breath as he grabbed his keys and phone, holding Alex’s hand as she followed him, wearing mismatched shoes.  
Less than 45 minutes later, she was laying on a hospital bed, still having barely said a word, too terrified to do anything, she couldn’t speak, or cry, or even look at Matt. She knew that if she did, then she would crack. She just focussed on her breathing as the nurse tried desperately to find a heartbeat. Alex knew. Deep down, the second she saw the blood, she knew. The baby was gone.  
The nurses had explained to Matt exactly what to expect to happen in the next few days, but it didn’t make it any easier to deal with. Matt tucked Alex into bed when they returned home a few hours later, telling her to hold tight and that he would be back shortly. As he walked past the living room door to make them both a cup of tea, he saw the sofa, the red stains still evident. He broke down in the door way. He had tried to be strong for Alex, knowing that she would be going through the physical pain as well as emotional, she would need him to lean on. The weight of events was too heavy for him, and he collapsed to the floor, his back propped up against the wall as he sobbed. Alex could hear him upstairs, still numb from shock, but the sound of Matt breaking, broke her. She curled up in a ball, hugging Matt’s pillow close to her as she cried.  
He returned a few minutes later, his eyes still red but no longer crying as he carried in two cups of tea. With the mugs placed down on the bedside table, he crawled under the duvet behind Alex, pulling her close to him as she turned in his arms, sobbing harder than she ever had before.  
Over the next few days, Matt was amazing. He had told Oscar that Alex had an upset tummy and needed to be left alone the first day, with Matt splitting his time between the two of them. He brought her endless cups of tea, hot water bottles, and simply was there to hold her when it all got too much, even calling into work sick for her. The hardest thing to do, was calling off the wedding. There was no way he could marry Alex, knowing the pain she was in. With 3 days to go until they had been due to marry, he made the tough calls to the venue, caterers, photographers and anyone else they had hired, and sent a text to all of the guests, keeping things vague in that Alex was too unwell for the wedding to go ahead, and it would be rescheduled.  
As guilty as Matt felt cancelling the wedding, it was nothing compared to the guilt Alex felt. She had one job, to keep the baby safe, and she had failed, no matter how many times Matt told her that it wasn’t her fault, she still couldn’t stop blaming herself. Even when she went downstairs and tried playing with Oscar, she couldn’t stop the feelings of worthlessness and guilt eating away at her.   
It was nearly Christmas before Alex started feeling a bit more like herself again. She had taken a couple of weeks off work, and when she returned was mechanical, she didn’t want to be there and everyone knew it. She just wanted to be at home, with Matt wrapped around her. The guilt was still there in the back of her mind, but Matt made sure that they were going to have the best Christmas ever, throwing Alex into planning for it in an attempt to take her mind off of the miscarriage.   
With all of their family visiting, Christmas was chaotic. Alex’s family visited Christmas eve, and Matt’s on boxing day. Thankfully, Christmas day itself was just the three of them. With Oscar around constantly in the holidays, Alex had little time to think, and found herself thinking less of what had happened, and more on the future.


	7. Mr and Mrs Smith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After grieving the loss of their baby, Matt and Alex replan their wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully the last chapter wasn't too awful on you all, here's a dose of fluff and smut to try and make up for it

In the new year, they started making wedding plans again, deciding this time to have a smaller do, inviting only close friends and family to the local church, then hiring the village hall for a small reception. With the wedding booked for the middle of February, Alex finally felt like she had something to look forward to.  
Matt wanted to ask Alex about trying again. He had wanted a baby as much as she did, and the miscarriage had been incredibly tough on him as well, but he channelled his grief into caring for Alex and Oscar. He didn’t broach the subject until a couple of weeks before the wedding as they lay in bed one night.  
“Sweetheart, do you think, one day, we will try again?”  
He felt Alex look up at him before he turned his head. “I want to Matt. Not right now, maybe after the wedding. I’ve been thinking about it too, I still need to have a baby darling.”  
“I know. I want one too.” He said, kissing the top of her head. “I’m going to do everything I can to give you one.”  
The wedding was booked for the start of the February half term holiday, with the pair deciding to skip having a honeymoon for now, and go away with Oscar later in the year. Matt's stag do was a crazy affair, with Alex nearly kicking him out of bed at 4.30am Sunday morning for getting so drunk and handsy, not to mention the smell of cheap perfume on him, they'd obviously hired him a stripper.  
Alex's hen do had been quieter, she had started to move on from the miscarriage, but she was still grieving so simply went with a few friends to a spa for the day, using the opportunity to have their nails done for the wedding at the time.  
The evening before the wedding, they said goodbye to each other. They hadn't spent a night apart in nearly a year, to sleep without the other so close would be hard for both of them.  
They stood by the door kissing each other goodbye as Alex prepared to spend the night with her friends in a hotel.  
"I love you Miss Kingston. Just think, this time tomorrow, you'll be Mrs Smith!"  
Alex squealed at the thought as she kissed him again, to shouts from her friends telling her to hurry up and nearly 8 year old Oscar whining that kissing was disgusting.  
Matt leant in, slanting his mouth over hers as they kissed. When her mouth opened beneath his, Matt licked his way into her mouth, savouring her taste. His hands rested on her bum as hers combed through his hair, leaving him with a quick peck goodbye.  
"I love you darling. I'll see you at the altar! Don't be late!"  
Her hair was being curled, her make up was done and her dress was hanging from the wardrobe, her dark blue shoes sitting just underneath. Alex couldn't help noticing how much older she was looking than just a few months ago, the stress of everything had probably aged her, but she quickly shook the thoughts from her head, today was about the future, and they had agreed to start trying again.  
As the old Cadillac arrived to pick Alex, her father and the bridesmaids up, she took a moment, locked in the toilet, to herself, panicking just slightly. She had sworn off men, she thought, looking down at the faintest scars on her wrists, thinking back to what happened last time. How could she be sure it wouldn't happen again? Just at that moment, her phone went off in the cup of her bridal bra, a special treat for Matt that evening.

I love you so so so much Miss Kingston, and I'm only going to love you more once you become Mrs Smith. I bet you look even more beautiful than usual. See you at the altar my love xxx xxx

That text was enough to shake Alex out of her maudlin mood. Matt loved her more than life itself, he would never hurt her like her ex had done.

I love you too. Just leaving now, look out for me, I'm wearing a white dress! :-P xxx xxx

As soon as Alex arrived, the wedding march began and she slowly walked in on her father's arm. There was Matt, standing by the altar with her best friend Henry, and Oscar, his best man, and best boy. She smirked when she saw Henry slap Matt's chest, jeering him on her having such a beautiful woman soon to be his wife. Matt's mouth opened and closed like a fish, before finally deciding to close as his eyes welled up when Alex reached him. She gave her father and kiss on the cheek as he shook Matt's hand, making him promise to look after her.  
"You look.... Absolutely stunning sweetheart. So beautiful." Matt just about managed to tell her.  
Less than an hour later, they were walking out of the church, arm in arm, happily married.  
"I love you Mrs Smith." Matt kept reminding her constantly as they posed for wedding photos and picked bits of confetti from their hair.  
They danced until the early hours, every man in the room wanted to have a dance with the beautiful bride, annoying Matt slightly who had hoped to hog his new wife all evening. His favourite sight of all though, was watching Oscar dance with her. He had caught the young boy on his laptop a couple of weeks ago, watching videos on how to dance. Now, he was watching Alex led around the dance floor by a seven year old, arms outstretched as he tried to remember what to do with his feet, it was a sight that made Matt smile and his heart fill with love and pride. Eventually, they were all too exhausted to continue, and with Oscar staying back at their house with Matt's parents for the night, Matt and Alex headed back to the hotel.  
They just made it through the door before Matt had Alex pinned to the wall, showering her with his kisses. Alex's hands quickly set to work, removing the dark blue bow tie round his neck, and unbuttoning his shirt. Matt's cock was pressing into her thigh as they grinded their hips together against the wall. Matt lifted her up bridal style and carried her over to the bed, throwing her down before jumping on top of her. Hitching her dress up, Matt saw the first hint of the lingerie beneath.  
"So. Fucking. Gorgeous. Mrs. Smith." Matt growled, punctuating each word with a nip to each of her thighs.  
"Matt. Just fuck me darling." she told him, pulling him back up her body for a kiss. His trousers and shirt were thrown across the room, then they slowly pulled Alex's dress up and off of her. The white bridal lingerie made Matt even harder above her. The balconette bra barely contained her firm breasts as she lay back on the bed, a few stray pubes poking out from the sides of her thong, with a suspender belt holding up her stockings and garter. Matt pulled the thong down, discarding it across the room as he kicked his own boxers off. Leaving Alex in her bra and suspenders, Matt quickly pushed into her tight, wet heat. He pummelled into her, the teasing and flirting from the day enough to drive them both mad. Alex rolled them over so she straddled his waist. With the new angle, Matt sat so much deeper inside her. Hands braced on his chest, Alex rode Matt hard, her hips rolling back and forth as quickly as she could manage. Her tits bounced up and down as she moved, Matt's face was a picture of pure bliss as he watched her move above him. It only took a couple of flicks to her clit for Alex to break apart, screaming his name and a strong of profanities, Matt followed her into the bliss just a thrust later. With just enough energy left to remove her bra and stockings, Alex collapsed onto Matt's chest.  
"Thank you." she mumbled, kissing his nipple.  
"What for?"  
"For groping me in my classroom that day. If I hadn't been so turned on, I probably wouldn't have agreed to go out with you so soon, and who knows, we might not be laying here now."  
Matt hauled her into his side, settling a leg between her own.  
"Alex, we didn't use anything." Matt realised after a couple of minutes. Alex was too sleepy to pay much attention.  
"'s'ok. I want to." she muttered before falling asleep on his chest.  
Matt's fingers traced patterns on her stomach. Here we go again then, he thought.


	8. Desperate times....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is desperate to have a baby, and her obsession is ruining their relationship

Their first few weeks as newly weds went by like a dream. Alex squealed with delight every time someone called her Mrs Smith, and Matt took every opportunity to show her just how much he loved his wife.  
On Alex’s 33rd birthday, Matt presented her with a beautiful diamond and sapphire necklace, that matched her engagement ring perfectly. Oscar gave her more flowers that he had brought with his pocket money, remembering that she had loved last years bunch so much that she had pressed a couple of the flowers, and they were now safely kept in a book.  
They sent Oscar up to Northampton for the weekend on the early May bank holiday as the Sunday had been Alex’s due date. Matt took her out for the day, taking a picnic to a nearby castle. The day was spent walking arm in arm, hugging and kissing, relaxing on the grass and joking around, both doing their best not to think of what should have been happening that day. As they stood by the lake, watching the swans and cygnets swim by, Alex started crying. Matt held her close to his chest as they watched the family of swans, thinking of whether they would ever have that. He whispered sweet nothings to her, reminding her that everything would be ok. It had only been a couple of months since they had started trying again, but Alex was already convinced that it wasn’t going to happen, and was getting depressed.  
She tried to focus her depression, and it became an obsession. She spent a ridiculous amount of money on fertility and pregnancy tests, trying all sorts of herbal remedies she had read about, banned all alcohol and cigarettes (a vice of Matt’s) and even made sure that he was wearing the ‘correct’ underwear. They went from having sex every couple of days, to twice a day, every morning and every evening, without fail. After a month, Matt was exhausted. On the days when Alex knew she was most fertile, she was on at him constantly, to quickly fuck her against the kitchen counter while Ozzie watched TV, or in the shower, once even trying to feel him up as they waited for Oscar in the car after football practice. It got to the point where Matt was so stressed, he struggled to get it up at all, to Alex’s anger.  
“I’m not asking for much Matthew. I just need you to shag me!” She screamed across the house.  
“I have Alex. Twice already today, and it’s only lunchtime love.” He told her exasperated at her attitude.  
“I have tried everything Matt, I’ve offered you hand jobs, blow jobs, to give you a strip tease and lap dance, and you can’t get the fucking thing up any more! How the hell are we supposed to have a baby if you can’t even shag me?”  
Matt tried to walk up to her, to hold her close and tell her to calm down, but she pushed him away. “I can’t stand the fucking sight of you at the minute Matt, just leave me alone.” She shouted, a few weeks after Oscar’s birthday.   
Arguments like that were getting more common as Alex became obsessed with getting pregnant. Rarely did she speak of anything else, her mind was focussed only on babies and pregnancy. Even Oscar picked up on the tension in the house.  
“Dad, why is mum cross all the time?” He asked that evening after another blazing row, having stayed in his bedroom until he heard Alex storm out of the house.  
Matt sat down next to his son, and sighed. “She wants to have a baby, but we’re having a bit of trouble. It’s just making her frustrated.” He told him, Matt couldn’t lie to Ozzie.  
“Why does she want a baby? Do you want one?”  
“I’d love to have a baby with mum Oz, but not if she carries on like this. She’s always wanted to have a baby of her own.”  
“When will she come home?”  
Matt wrapped an arm around his son, and took his glasses off for him, pulling back the duvet. “Give her a couple of hours to think about what’s she’s done and she’ll come home again, grovelling that she’s sorry and it won’t happen again like she usually does, and she’ll be happy again for a couple of days. Don’t worry, she’ll be back to normal soon. Come on, time for you to go to bed while I wait for grumpy knickers to come home.”  
Matt waited downstairs for Alex, as he usually did, and sure enough an hour and a half after she stormed out, she returned, hanging her head in shame until she saw him.  
“I’m so sorry Matt. I didn’t mean it, I know you are trying, honestly. Please forgive me, it won’t happen again.”  
“Alex, you need to sit down. You can not keep doing this. I’ve tried to be patient, but it’s getting out of hand now. Oscar is even asking why we are fighting constantly. Tonight, he asked me if we were going to get a divorce. You’ve got to stop this obsession.”  
“Matt, I need to have a baby.”  
"No sweetheart. You want a baby. I do too. But not like this, it's getting ridiculous now. You're obsessed. All you talk about is babies, and the arguments are worrying Ozzie. Its not healthy Alex."  
"Matt. I need to be a mother. I feel... I don't know, I've always wanted a baby, but since I lost our baby last year, it's like I'm incomplete."  
"Lex, you are already a mother. To Ozzie. Don't forget that, this obsession is hurting all of us now, and to be honest, after you've spent all day throwing abuse at me, the last thing I want to do is sleep with you."  
"I'm sorry Matt. I'm so sorry." she sobbed.  
"I'm putting my foot down now, because I can't have this hurting any of us anymore. So, you're going to stop this obsession, you can use the fertility tests, but no more checking what boxers I'm wearing, or shagging 3 or 4 times a day, we will go back to normal, and if, by the end of the summer, it still hasn't happened, then we will go back to fertility clinic. Sound reasonable?"  
Alex nodded. "I'm sorry darling."  
"I know. Its ok. Come here."   
They fell asleep on the sofa, with Matt's chin resting on Alex's hair, woken early the next morning by Oscar, delighted to have his mum back.  
She tried not to lose her rag any more, but it was difficult, it didn't always feel like Matt was doing enough to get her pregnant, but deep down she knew that he was doing everything he could. She couldn't hide her disappointment when her period came, collapsing into Matt's lap on the armchair, sobbing.  
"No?"  
Alex just buried her face into his chest further. "When's it going to happen darling?"  
"Soon sweetheart." he told her, rubbing soothing circles onto her back. "I promise. Soon." he had no idea if that was a promise he could keep.


	9. We can do this together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Alex get good news, then bad....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible trigger warning for the end of this chapter and the next.... there will be a happy ending, but there is a rocky road ahead

The end of term soon came round. They went away to the south of France for a week for their honeymoon, leaving Oscar with Alex’s parents. They spent the rest of the summer holidays relaxing. Still trying desperately to have a baby.  
Alex was called into school in the middle of August for teacher training and to sort her classroom out for the start of the new term. As she sat in the staff room, bored stiff listening to the lecturer drone on about things she already knew and did, Alex realised. It was the 13th. Her period was late. She quickly grabbed her mug of tea and ran back to her classroom, ignoring everyone shouting after her, asking if she was ok. Her period was never late. With shaking hands, Alex pulled her mobile out of her bag and tried calling Matt, but he wasn't answering.  
"Fuck! Matthew, call me back as soon as you get this!" She left on his voice mail. She sat down on her chair, spinning round gently, trying not to let her imagination get away from her.   
It was typical that she was at school and couldn’t get away. All afternoon, her hand kept straying down and resting on her stomach. She had tried not to get her hopes up, but it was tough. As early as she could, Alex ran from the school with shaking hands, climbing into her car and driving to the chemist as quickly as she could. With shaking hands, she brought a box of pregnancy tests, then ran back in for another box, just to be doubly sure.  
“Matt! Matt! Where are you?” She called as she finally got home. He sheepishly stuck his head out from the living room, with Ozzie just behind him. Alex told Oscar to go to his room for a while. As soon as he was upstairs, she ran up to her husband, jumping up at him and whispering into his ear. “I think I’m pregnant.”  
As soon as he heard those words, Matt carefully placed Alex down, and put a caring hand on her stomach.  
“Are you sure?”  
“I still need to do a test, but I’m 3 days late.” Matt gently pulled Alex into the downstairs toilet, holding her free hand as she did 2 tests.  
Waiting the 3 minutes for the result, was the longest 3 minutes of their lives. Alex rested her forehead on his chest, as they waited for the result. Time ticked by slower than ever as they both tried to keep a clear head. Eventually, the timer on Matt’s phone went off. Trembling like a leaf, Alex picked up the first test. Pregnant. 4 weeks. Then the second, showing the same result. She tried to control her breathing as she turned back to face Matt, his face lit up when he saw her smile.   
“I’m pregnant!” She told him quietly with a huge smile.   
“I told you it would happen soon didn’t I? Oh god, I love you Lexi.” He said, spinning her around, he put her back on the ground pretty quickly. “Right, I want you on bed rest sweetheart. Nothing is going to happen to this baby.”  
“Matt, I can’t go on bed rest, I have things to do honey, and school starts again next week.”  
“Then at least take it easy. No heavy lifting, no rough sex.” Alex whimpered slightly at that, but knew it was a small price to pay for their baby’s safety. “No drinking, nothing. I am going to keep both of you safe. I love you so much.”  
“I love you too Matt.” She grabbed the back of his neck, hauling him down for a snog. Their hands were in each others hair, pulling at shirts until they sprang apart when Ozzie knocked on the door.  
“Are you two done in there?” He called.  
Matt shoved the empty boxes into the bin, tucking the other tests into his pocket as Alex grabbed the positive ones to put in her box of special things. Sheepishly they opened the door, still straightening their clothes.  
“Oh my god, you two were snogging in there, weren’t you?” Oscar asked, disgustedly.  
“No, we were not, and where did you learn the word snogging, young man?” Matt asked. His little boy was not so little any more.   
“School.”  
Matt looked to Alex questioningly. “Hey, I’m not his teacher any more!”  
“Whatever, anyway. You, upstairs to bed. I’ll bring you a cup of tea.”  
For the next month, Matt only let Alex leave the house to go to work, insisting she not get too near any of the children, in case they hurt her accidentally or she picked up an illness. Her evenings were spent marking and surfing the internet. She deliberately didn’t look at any baby related things, not wanting to jinx it, but did repeat her pregnancy test every week, just to be on the safe side.   
Her midwife’s appointment was at the end of September. She was 11 weeks gone by that point. Laying on the hospital bed, with Matt by her side, listening to their baby’s heart beat was the best sound either of them had ever heard. After mentioning that they could be purchased online, Matt and Alex went straight home and brought their own fetal heart rate monitor, just for Alex’s own peace of mind. Alex marked her due date in her diary. April 18th.  
As the 12 weeks mark approached, Alex found herself unable to get excited. This was the point when everything went wrong last time. Whenever she was alone at school, she would whip out the monitor and quickly run it over her stomach, relaxing for a bit once she heard that precious beat.   
At 14 weeks, she still couldn’t relax, especially on the first anniversary of her miscarriage. She spent the day at school, her hand almost constantly on her tummy, listening to the heartbeat on the monitor whenever she was alone. The risk of anything bad happening had lessened significantly in the past couple of weeks, but it was still too early for her to tell anyone in her opinion, not even Oscar knew about the pregnancy. Matt was itching to tell someone, anyone, about it, and it was getting harder to hide her bump. By 16 weeks, Alex was definitely pregnant, she couldn’t pass it off as a big meal. Her colleagues were starting to get suspicious as well, especially when she refused her usual cups of coffee, and kept abandoning her class, they didn’t know that she was dashing to the toilet, half the time to pee, the other half to throw up.  
She was nearly 16 weeks by Matt’s 31st birthday. He didn’t want a party, despite Alex trying to insist that they did, his 30th birthday the year before having passed unmarked after losing the baby. After opening his presents in bed, Alex leant down to kiss his stiff cock, until Ozzie knocked on the door.  
“Ozzie, not now bud. Go and have your breakfast and we will be down in a minute.” Matt struggled to say as Alex’s tongue swirled around his cock, her cheeks sucking in and humming around him. Knowing that time was of the essence, Alex quickened her ministrations, cupping and tickling his balls with one hand as her head bobbed up and down his length, being guided by Matt’s hands.  
“Uh, fuck sweetheart. I love you so much.” He moaned, as his seed spilled out into her mouth. Alex pulled back up, kissing him sweetly. As his tongue darted out into her mouth, Matt could taste himself in her.   
“Happy birthday honey.” She whispered, wiping the remains of his release from the corner of her mouth.  
“Alex, we can tell people now. At least tell Ozzie.” Matt begged her as they lay in bed the night before her 17 week scan.  
“I can’t Matt. I couldn’t tell people, then have to tell them that I’d lost it. I couldn’t.”  
“You won’t have to sweetheart. We are past the danger zone now. Most people have announced it long before now.” Matt reminded her, pushing the duvet down to admire her bump. Lovingly, he pulled her nightie up, settling it just under her now, truly magnificent tits. He used one hand to play with her hair, in a way he knew would calm her down, and the other rested on the bump, rubbing it softly. “It’s going to be ok.”  
“Until I can feel it moving Matt, I’m going to worry.”   
“I know sweetheart, but we can’t keep it a secret forever. People are going to start asking questions when you are huge, then suddenly appear holding a baby.” Matt shifted between Alex’s legs, pressing kisses to the bump. “It’s going to be ok.” He reminded her, crawling back up her body to kiss her. With his hands braced either side of her body, his erection poked between her legs.  
“Uh, Matt, please.” She pleaded, as he nipped and suckled on her breasts. A hand strayed between them, running teasingly between her folds, her juices seeping down his fingers. He rubbed his cock up and down her entrance, coating himself in her wetness. He entered her with ease, slowly pumping his hips in and out of her. He kneaded a sensitive breast in his hand, marvelling at how they fit perfectly against his palm, tracing the outline of her nipples and placing open mouthed kisses across her whole chest. Alex held his biceps tightly as she felt her orgasm mounting. She rolled her hips under him, searching desperately for more friction to gain that release she needed. As Matt pushed the pads of his fingers hard against her clit, she threw her head back as was consumed with bliss. Hearing Alex muttering those incredible moans, and the sight of her spread below him, her legs hooked around the back of his, back arched towards him, tipped Matt over the edge, and he came within her, his eyes closed as he continued moving his hips, elongating both of their orgasms. As they both came back to earth, it was tempting to just collapse on top of her as he usually did, but was careful not to squash the baby, so fell to her side.  
“I love you Mrs Smith.” He whispered as she fell asleep in his arms.  
“Right then, did you want to find out the sex of the baby today? I’ve got a good angle at the moment if you’d like to know.” The midwife asked as she ran the wand over Alex’s bump.  
“Yes please.” Alex answered, watching the screen in awe.  
“Well then, Mr and Mrs Smith, I’m pretty confident that you are having a little girl.”  
She looked to Matt who was looking at the screen in shock. “A daughter? We’re having a daughter.” He mumbled as he kissed his wife. “Oscar’s going to be so happy.”  
They had agreed that morning to tell Oscar when he was home from school, and then, finally they would start telling their family, then friends the day after.  
When she got home, Alex changed into a tank top and jeans, highlighting her growing stomach perfectly, she heard Matt walk in with Oscar soon after she sat down in the living room, telling him to go and sit down because they had a surprise for him.  
Alex sat back on the sofa, stroking Bo who had climbed up next to her, but made him get down when Ozzie came in, telling the young boy to have a seat.  
“Me and mum have got a surprise for you.” Matt teased, pulling something out of his back pocket. “Do you know what this is?” He asked, handing Ozzie the scan picture from earlier in the day. Oscar shook his head.  
“That is your little sister. I’m having a baby Ozzie!” Alex told him excitedly.  
Oscar’s face lit up. “I’m going to be a big brother?”   
“You are.” Matt told him, “Look at mum’s tummy. It’s going to get bigger and bigger until the baby is born in April.”  
Oscar stared at her stomach in fascination. “Can I touch it?” He asked.  
“Of course you can.” Alex answered, taking the scan from him, pointing out the baby’s face and arms as he put his hands on the bump.  
“Hello little sister. I’m Ozzie. I’m your big brother. Can you hurry up and come out so that I can play with you?” He asked his sister. “Have you given her a name yet?”  
“We’ve not talked about it yet, have you got any ideas?” Matt asked.  
They spent the rest of the evening discussing various names, none of them quite seeming right.  
On Saturday, the three of them lay in bed together, having told their family about the baby the evening before. Alex was fairly sure people in Australia had heard her sister Nicola scream when they told her, having been aware of Alex’s previous difficulties conceiving. Everyone except Mr Moffat at school was thrilled for Alex and Matt too. The headteacher was unhappy that he had such little time to find a cover teacher whilst Alex took her maternity leave, planning to return after the Easter break the following year, but personally, he was delighted that Alex was expecting, especially once he had seen her and Matt together, seeing they made the perfect pair.  
When she was 21 weeks, they spent the weekend decorating the nursery. With pale blue walls, white furniture Matt had spent most of the weekend before assembling, and pink furnishings, the room was finally coming together. The few baby clothes they had already brought were carefully folded by Alex and placed in the chest of drawers, and the white, fluffy teddy that Matt couldn’t resist buying a few days after they found out Alex was pregnant was sitting in the corner of the cot. There were only a few finishing touches to make to the room now, then all that was left to do was wait for their daughter to arrive. That evening, Matt was exhausted, having done most of the work himself, not wanting to put Alex or the baby at any unnecessary risk. He wanted nothing more than to curl up on the sofa with his wife once Ozzie was asleep, maybe watch a DVD, but he couldn’t find her. She wasn’t already in the living room, or out in the garden, nor in their bedroom having a nap. Matt eventually heard her speaking softly in the nursery, snuggled up in the armchair, a pastel pink blanket draped across her lap, stroking her bump with one hand as she held her antique Alice in Wonderland book in the other, reading aloud to the baby.  
Matt snuck his phone out of his back pocket and quickly took a photo of Alex while she didn’t know he was there. Seconds after the photo was taken, Alex looked up to see Matt loitering in the doorway. She put down the book, and beckoned for him to come over.  
“So this is where my two favourite girls are hiding! You ok?”  
“Of course, just got a bit of a headache. Probably just stressed, with the baby, Christmas coming up, trying to get the kids at school ready for the nativity.”  
Matt pulled Alex to her feet, before sitting in the armchair and patting his lap for her to sit on. Alex instantly nuzzled her face into his shoulder, and started drifting off to sleep.  
The next 2 weeks were madness, and Alex was exhausted. The school nativity was proving to be a disaster, she had no idea what to buy any one for Christmas and she could barely sleep at night.  
With just a few days to go until Christmas, Alex went for her routine midwife appointment, eager to see how much her baby had grown. With Matt by her side, and Ozzie sitting in the chair in the corner, the midwife took Alex’s blood pressure.  
“Alex, your BP is a bit high, nothing majorly worrying, but we need to work on lowering it.” The midwife told her.  
“It will be fine, you know what it’s like at this time of year.” Alex tried to reassure her.  
“It’s not just a little high Alex, like it would be from a bit of stress. I’m going to need a urine sample.”   
She led Alex into the small toilet, waiting outside whilst she gave her sample.  
It didn’t take long for the midwife to run a few quick tests and come back with the results.  
“Alex, I’m concerned about your blood pressure and the levels of protein in your urine. Both are slightly higher than I would like, and I’m worried you may be developing pre eclampsia. I’m going to be monitoring you much more closely in the next few weeks, and I would like you to come back in a few days to check again. In the meantime, you have to relax.” The midwife told Alex. With her hand holding tightly onto Matt’s in fear, she nodded her head. As Alex made her follow up appointment for boxing day, the midwife pulled Matt aside. “You need to take extra good care of her in the next few days, don’t let her do any heavy lifting, or get under any stress, I know that’s easier said than done at Christmas, but you need to do your best. If her results don’t come down in a few days time, she may have to go on bed rest, or if they get any higher, she may have to be admitted to hospital for the remainder of her pregnancy. Her and the baby could be in danger.”  
“OK, I’ll do my best.” He replied worriedly.  
As soon as they got home, Matt made Alex got upstairs and have a nap as she was exhausted. She changed into some of Matt’s jogging bottoms and a t-shirt of his, finding they fitted much better with her expanding stomach, wanting to be comfy. While she was asleep, he pulled the pouffe from the corner, placing it in front of the sofa, for her to put her feet up when she returned. He ran quickly down to the supermarket, grabbing her a whole host of magazines, books, a colouring book and pencils, a notebook and anything else he could think of that might alleviate her inevitable boredom. Stocking up on tea, comfort food and freshly squeezed orange juice, that was a strong craving of hers, Matt and Ozzie just made it back to the house as Alex was stirring. With his hands on her shoulders, Matt guided her down the stairs and into the living room, sitting her down on the sofa with her feet up as Ozzie placed a blanket on her lap. Matt had briefly explained what was happening to his son when they were shopping, telling him that they had to make sure she stayed relaxed.  
Alex protested as much as she could. She had been told to relax, not go on bed rest as Matt was making her do. It reminded Alex of the last time Matt had had to care for her like this.  
It killed a part of her to not be able to join in the Christmas festivities completely. Matt wouldn’t let her help him bring the presents down from their bedroom to leave out for Ozzie. She couldn’t help him cook Christmas dinner, instead playing games with Oscar sitting next to her. Matt would only let her get up to go to the toilet and to go upstairs to bed, and he would have done those for her had he been able.  
She was heartbroken the next day when she was officially put on bed rest by the midwife as her results hadn’t improved. The midwife handed Matt a pile of pamphlets about the condition, and told him to look out for any symptoms, having to rush Alex to A&E if she showed any. Matt sent the difficult texts to their families, letting them know, and informed the head teacher at Alex’s school that she wouldn’t be returning for the foreseeable future. It was an incredibly worrying time. Alex knew that she had to relax to lower her blood pressure, but the pressure of doing so caused her to get stressed, she was stuck in a vicious cycle.


	10. Please.... I need your help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is on bedrest, and is getting frustrated that things just won't go her way

Matt spent his days laying in bed with her for company, working away on his laptop as well as being her slave he joked. Alex quickly became very bored, begging Matt to keep her occupied in any possible way. She had been so horny throughout her pregnancy, and was now on pelvic rest as well, so couldn’t relieve the building tension between her legs. Matt just had to keep reminding her constantly that a little boredom and sexual frustration would all be worth it when they were holding their little girl. Alex had been saving some of her money for a few years, along with what she was given when her grandparents passed away, and had a tidy little nest egg. Some of that was blown online shopping to cheer herself up, the baby had an obscene amount of clothes already, along with clothes for herself for after she had given birth.  
It frustrated Alex beyond belief that she had to celebrate their first wedding anniversary and her 34th birthday by laying in bed, the same as she had done every day since boxing day. 2 days after Alex’s birthday, Matt had to go to London for a couple of days for meetings. He had thankfully been able to convince one of Oscar’s friends parents to let him sleepover on a school night, explaining the situation they had at home.  
“Are you going to be ok for a couple of days sweetheart?” He asked after dropping Oscar off at his friends house that first morning.  
“I’ll be fine honey. Bored, but fine.”  
“I’ve brought you loads of food and drinks up. Your sister is going to pop round after work to sort you out some dinner and give you some company. There’s a flask of tea there for you as well. Just don’t get out of bed honey, please.”  
“I know the deal darling, I’ll be ok, I can look after myself for a couple of days. I’ll see you tomorrow night. Have fun.”  
“Like that’s going to happen. I love you Lexi. Call me if you need anything.” He told her, leaning in for a final kiss goodbye. Alex threaded her fingers through his hair, unwilling to let him go.  
“I love you too.” She whispered as he pulled back. “So much.”  
As Matt sat back in his car, about to make the drive to London, he was filled with regret and guilt at leaving Alex alone like that, when she needed him, but business called, and if he managed to secure this new contract, he would be in for a bumper pay packet, which would be greatly appreciated with a baby on the way.  
With no one to physically talk to, Alex had soon exhausted the internet. Daytime TV was boring her stiff, and she didn’t have any DVD’s she hadn’t watched either.  
After a few hours of flitting between things to do, she settled on reading her book. After 3 or 4 pages, the words started blurring on the page. Assuming she was tired, Alex pulled Matt’s pillow closer to her, soon falling into a restless sleep.  
Her sister arrived a couple of hours later, leaving Alex asleep while she fixed her up a simple plate of pasta. The girls spent the evening laying in bed, joking around like they had done when they were teenagers, lifting Alex’s mood. Nicola noticed Alex quieten after a while.  
“Alex, you ok dear?”  
Alex snapped out of her daze. “What? Yeah, I’m fine, just a little headache that’s all. Probably just tired.”  
Nicola left Alex to sleep shortly after, with a promise that she would call if she needed something, even if it was just for help to get up to go to the toilet at 3am.  
Throughout the night, her headache got worse. She couldn’t sleep, couldn’t get comfy. Come morning, the light was too bright, streaming in through the curtains. With her head buried under the pillows, Alex blindly fumbled around on the bedside table for her phone to call Matt. He didn’t answer. It was only 7am, he wouldn’t be working now, surely? He had been working late last night, which was why he didn’t drive the hour home.  
She called him on and off for the next next until he picked up finally.  
“Matt? I need you… please...” She mumbled, her voice barely above a whisper.  
“Lexi? What’s wrong sweetheart? Talk me to love!” Matt said quickly, excusing himself from the breakfast meeting he was in.  
“Head. Hurts. Help.” Was Alex’s stuttered reply.  
Matt stormed back into the meeting room, making his apologies that he had to leave, but his heavily pregnant wife needed him. With all of his stuff in the car, Matt kept Alex on the phone. He’d never heard her sound so scared.  
“I’m coming sweetheart. I won’t be long I promise you. Just hold tight.”  
He talked soothingly to his wife the whole way home, making it back in record time. He left the car door open as he ran inside, slamming the front door shut as Bo jumped up at him. He bounded up the stairs two at a time, stopping suddenly when he saw Alex curled into as much of a ball as she could manage, her hands gripping her head, rocking slightly with the pain. She didn’t even look up when she heard him come in.  
“Lexi? I’m here sweetheart. Come on, let’s get you up.” He whispered to her, holding her close to him.  
“Matt? I’m scared. I’m so scared.”  
“I know. I know. Let’s get you to A&E.” Matt bore most of her weight as they made their way slowly down the stairs. He grabbed the hospital bag that had been waiting patiently for the last few weeks by the door and helped Alex into the car, speeding off down the road to the local hospital. It only took 5 minutes for them to arrive at the hospital, and were seen immediately when Matt mentioned the words '35 weeks pregnant' 'extreme headache' and 'diagnosed pre eclampsia'.  
Alex was admitted to the prenatal ward as Matt made arrangements for Oscar to go home with yet another friend until he could arrange for a family member to watch over him or he knew what was happening with Alex.  
Her heart sunk when they told her that her condition had deteriorated rapidly and she would need to be kept in hospital for the remainder of her pregnancy. She sobbed when they told her she may have to have an emergency cesarean if things got worse. Matt lay next to her all afternoon, telling her over and over how much he loved her, how well she was doing and how proud he was. Inside he was petrified. He had done enough online research over the last few months to know that if the baby was born now, she would have a very good chance of surviving, but he didn't want that. He wanted her to stay safe in her mother's tummy for the next month, then be born naturally like she should be, when they were prepared.  
It was hard leaving Alex that night, but he needed to get back to Oscar. The nearly 9 year old was distraught when Matt told him that Alex had been admitted to hospital and would be in for a few weeks, crying that he wanted his mum. Luckily, the next day was Saturday, so after a quick stop at the supermarket, Matt and Oscar went to visit a miserable Alex. Her mood lifted as soon as she saw Ozzie walking in, holding a huge bunch of flowers for her, a gift from both of her boys. He told her all about what had been going on at school, filling her in on the gossip. She had a steady stream of visitors all weekend, with Matt staying constantly, except for when he had to take Ozzie home. Come Sunday night, he left at 7pm to take Ozzie home, barely sleeping in his big empty bed, then returning as soon as he had dropped Oscar off at school, leaving only in the afternoon to pick Oscar up, with both staying at the hospital until they were kicked out at 7.30.   
Oscar soon let his teacher know about his mum, and a whip round was soon arranged, from the parents and teachers, and come Friday Mr Moffat proudly presented a bed ridden, hospital bound Alex with the most enormous bunch of flowers she had ever seen, along with more chocolates, cards and other little presents than she knew what to do with. It comforted her to know that she hadn't been forgotten about in her absence.  
Her family visited her as often as they could, between them, her friends and Matt and Oscar, the time didn't drag too badly.


	11. I just want my baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is getting upset that her pregnancy isn't going well

The headache returned late in the evening on March 24th, just as Matt was about to leave. As soon as Matt told the midwives, they came running into Alex' private room, checking her blood pressure. It had risen significantly. They monitored her blood pressure for a few hours, before consulting with the doctors. Alex and the baby were in danger if they did nothing. The midwife told Matt to find someone to take Oscar, as he would be needed at the hospital for a while.  
As Alex tried to sleep, Matt rang around at midnight hoping Alex's parents would answer. As soon as Matt explained, her father was in the car, driving to the hospital to collect Oscar who was curled up on the small chair in Alex's room. Within the hour, Oscar had been collected, and Alex was awake.  
"Alex, we've been discussing your options with the doctors and we've come to the agreement that you should have labour induced as your condition is deteriorating."  
"No! I don't want to be induced! I want my labour to be natural!" Alex shouted, her blood pressure getting dangerously high.  
Matt climbed up onto the bed and sat next to Alex, stroking stray curls back from her face. "Lexi, you need to let them do this. Its the safest option." he told her quietly.  
"But the birthing plan Matt.... I want a natural birth!"  
"Having our baby here safe is more important than the birth plan. You always knew this was a possibility."  
"But she'll be too early. I'm only 37 weeks." She pleaded, tears streaming down her face.  
"You're officially classed as full term now sweetheart. She will be ok, I promise you."   
Alex pulled Matt close to her, clinging to him as she nodded tearfully. "Ok, I'll take the induction."  
The midwives sprang into action straight away, not wanting to waste another minute. Matt stood to go to the toilet, but Alex pulled him back. "Don't leave me Matt. I'm scared. I'm so scared."  
"I'm not going anywhere Lexi sweetheart. I'm right here."  
In the early hours of the 25th, the midwives gave Alex a sweep, in the hopes that within a few hours, things would get moving. She shifted uncomfortably as the midwife performed the procedure, trying the breathing techniques she had been practicing, but found squeezing Matt's hand much more effective. When it was complete, she walked around the room, enjoying being up and about for a while, as Matt comforted her, hoping she would start to feel regular contractions. By the next morning, she still wasn't in labour, nor was she by the evening. Alex was getting frustrated, so in the early hours of the 27th, she was officially induced.  
It didn't take long for her contractions to kick in. Every few minutes, she doubled over in pain, Matt's hand being crushed within her own. He rubbed her back, whispered sweet nothings, tried every technique he knew to try and help her relax, but was failing. By the early hours of the 28th, Alex was exhausted.  
Her contractions were coming thick and fast, but she was dilating too slowly for the midwives liking, and her blood pressure was creeping up again. They made the difficult decision with Matt that they should give her an emergency caesarean. Matt was given the task of trying to convince Alex.  
"Lexi, sweetheart. Come and sit down for a minute." She'd learnt quickly in their relationship that he only ever called her Lexi when he had to, he knew she would always agree eventually when he used it, but it was always a last resort.  
Calling her ‘Lexi, sweetheart’, was guaranteed to get him a yes. "You are exhausted, you haven't slept for 72 hours, your blood pressure is getting really high, and you and the baby are in real danger now honey. You need to have a caesarean."  
Alex sobbed uncontrollably as Matt wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "I don't want one Matt. It was supposed to be natural. I wanted to give birth naturally."  
"I know Lexi, but we need to get our daughter out before anything happens to either of you. If I lost one of you, either, I don't think I could cope."  
"Please Matt. I want to do this naturally." she pleaded with him, barely noticing the midwives enter the room with the consent forms. Matt kissed her forehead, before pressing a sweet kiss to her lips.   
"I know you do sweetheart, but it's not going to happen, I'm sorry."   
She clung to his neck as she sobbed, gasping every couple of minutes as she was hit by a contraction. He felt the moment she gave in, letting out a massive sigh against his chest. With one hand he beckoned the midwife over and got Alex to sign the consent form.  
"Lexi, just think, in a couple of hours, we will be sitting here holding our daughter! Just keep thinking of that."


	12. After all this time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WIll Matt and Alex get their happily ever after?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! Final chapter, aren't I nice, posting it all in one night? (Despite what people at work may think of me, really, calling me a gimp?!?!?, Long story!)
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed, and it's not been too emotional, let me know what you thought!

Within the hour, Alex had been prepped for theatre, and was waiting for the surgeon to come. Matt looked ridiculous in his hospital issue scrubs, hair net and face mask, but if it made Alex smile, then he would wear it every day. He tucked an errant curl back into her own hair net as the doctors attached her to all kinds of machines. As the screen was placed across her chest, Alex knew they were ready to begin.  
She would never be able to describe the feel of them routing around in her stomach. Due to the spinal block she'd been given, she had no feeling in the lower half of her body, but could feel them moving about. She squeezed Matt's hand as he suggested more names, each even more ridiculous than the last, finally deciding he wanted to name his daughter Princess Fluffy Socks Banana Kingston-Smith.  
Alex smiled at the thought of a double barrelled surname, but she wanted them all to have the same surname, so she would just be Smith like the rest of them.  
10 minutes after the surgery began, she heard the midwife call her name.  
"Alex, Matt? Are you ready to meet your daughter?" she asked. They smiled at each other as Matt kissed his wife.  
"I love you sweetheart."  
"I love you too." As Alex replied, she felt them pull the baby from her. Seconds later, the surgeon held their baby above the screen for them both to see.  
"Congratulations! It's a girl!" he told them. She was so tiny, a bit red and purple, covered in goo, but with a head of dark hair, she was perfect. The midwife quickly took her away to be cleaned up.  
Matt kissed his wife again, celebrating the birth until Alex pushed him back.  
"Why isn't she crying? Oh god Matt, why isn't she crying?" she asked, tears spilling over her cheeks again as the surgeons delivered the placenta then set above stitching her up.  
"Its ok Alex. She'll be ok." Seconds passed, but felt like minutes, then they heard that beautiful screeching wail of a newborn baby. They both laughed in relief when they heard it, and soon after Matt was passed their baby.  
He leant forward so Alex could see her clearer.  
"Oh my god, Matt, she's perfect. She's like a little dolly."  
"She is. Do you still want to use the name we decided on?"  
Alex looked at her daughter for a second before smiling. "I think it suits her. Hello Salome Violetta Smith."  
She was tiny, just 6lb 2oz. With Matt's dark hair and eyes, and Alex's nose and chin (thankfully), their daughter was absolutely perfect. Alex was tranferred back to her private room are a couple of hours in recovery, all the time holding her much longer for daughter close to her chest. Oscar was brought in by Alex's parents after school, and was instantly in awe of his little sister, delighting when she held his finger. Alex's parents were equally awe struck by their first real grandchild. Just 6 hours old, and she had everyone in the room wrapped around her little finger. Matt couldn't tear his eyes away from Alex holding her baby. She had wanted this for so long, she had been through so much, fought so hard over the last few weeks, that finally seeing his wife there, holding their daughter was a little overwhelming. As the last of their visitors filed out, Alex lay on her bed with a sleeping Oscar next to her, Matt the other side, sitting on the armchair pulled up next to the bed, holding their daughter still sound asleep. Alex watched her husband coo over Salome, breaking out into a massive smile, as tears rolled down her cheeks. She finally had the perfect family, what she had always wanted.  
“Hey, sweetheart, you ok?” Matt asked when he saw her wiping her cheeks.  
“I’m absolutely perfect honey. This, is absolutely perfect. This is our family Matt!”  
“I can’t believe it.” Matt replied, looking over to Oscar, who had wrapped an arm around Alex’s waist. “What I want to know, is what did I do to deserve my amazing wife, and two perfect children?”  
“You were you, and you deserve the best of everything.” Alex admitted as Matt stood up, sitting on the edge of the bed.  
“And so do you. I love you, and these two.”  
“We all love you too honey.”  
Alex fell asleep dreaming of her husband, son and newborn baby daughter, happy that after so many years, she finally had her perfect little family, and her happily ever after.


End file.
